Yellow flowers of Thessia
by Servala
Summary: Liara T'Soni always hoped to restart her relationship with Commander Shepard, but the Commander found someone new. Liara tried to find some time for herself, but instead, someone found her.
1. Chapter 1

The park of the lower presidiumremembered Liara T'Soni, felt like being home. Home without war and the struggle for survival. Where it was not about whether she found the solution to all problems. She glided to the ground, leaned her head against one of the big trees and tried to breathe, to suppress the sobs that seemed to have griped her body for hours. She was in the area of the park with the plants from Thessia and she needed the memory of her home so much right now.

_That bitch_, went through her mind and eventually she said it out loud, but did not care. What did she fancy about that damn bitch? Had she herself not sacrificed everything for her? Always helped her? Was it not promised to her that she will always return?

'Always' seemed apparently a fleeting notion for humans. Shepard had promised her and now? Friends... it was too much and she had thrown Shepard out of her room. Polite but decisive. After all, she only offered her friendship and went to meet with the Turian. It hurt and she sobbed uncontrollably. She would need to work, to coordinate something, find mercenaries, initiate evacuation, do calculations, but she did not move.

Liara tried to argue rationally that it would not matter, the Human and Turian were only a fleeting breath in her life, but she could not convince herself. She pulled her knees close and all she could think of was that fucking bitch - who was the only person who could save the galaxy - had replaced her with the Turian. In a few hours she would be back on board, put on a neutral expression on her face and work. "Friends," she heard the friendly question again in her mind and struck her head against the smooth bark of the tree. "Why does it hurt so much?" Even if she had never been really at hope?

She felt her tears on her cheeks but she looked away, as a robe slid into view. "Doctor," she heard the melodious, warm voice of the second person she did not wanted to see right now. "I do know the council meeting was not what you hoped for, but ..." Liara laughed dryly and shook her head as she stood up. "'Not as hoped' is quite an understatement, Madame Councillor" she countered. "You might have taken our only chance of surviving away from our people." Her voice was vicious and hurtful, so much so that the other Asari bent her head.

"The matriarchs..." she said softly. "A councillor can oppose the decision when it comes to the welfare of our people!" Liara snapped, "My mother has done that, why can you not?" Liara wanted to turn around but a touch on her shoulder stopped her. For a few seconds she wanted to activate her barriers about this taboo among Asari, but she was too shocked to think about it.

"And where did it take her?" Asked Tevos her anger clear. "What will be remembered of Lady Benezia? Her good deeds? The countless things she has done in order to guide our people to a better future?" The councillor shook her head. "No, one will only remember that she betrayed our people and helped the Reapers!"

Liara flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. She could not stop the tears from running down her cheeks. It was too much, simply too much.

"And we do help, but... I've spoken to High Command and we sent evac troops to the attacked Earth colony´s. In addition, I had just sent a message to the universities, to our scientists to help build the crucible. I cannot do anything official, but..."

Liara's shoulders dropped as she relaxed and nodded. "Does it look really that bad? I know the reports, however, you... you have seen it." Liara blinked because it was rare that the Councilor stumbled over words. She blinked again as she felt a warm touch on her cheek that gently wiped away a few tears.

"It's bad, I've seen the reports of Earth and saw Palavan in flames", Liara had to look away. Had she not desired minutes before that Garrus should burn in human hell? What his home planet had just transformed into it? It was not fair, she admitted to herself.

"I fear to see Thessia burn," Liara admitted softly, her voice fluttering like a leaf in the wind. They looked into each other's eyes and Liara breathed through when she discovered the mirror of her own fear in the green eyes of the Councillor's. "I'm afraid what we do… is not enough, we must do more," she pleaded.

Tevos nodded, then took her hand slowly from Liara's cheek and the young Asari immediately missed the warm, comforting feeling. "I will see what I can do," Tevos said softly.

Liara exhaled slowly, she wondered if it was worth the risk to admit that she could get hold of more information; that she could put pressure on the matriarchs. The words hung on her lips, but leaving them not. She paused and looked at the older Asari.

"What I... how I have spoken about Lady Benezia, I'm sorry, but I miss the conversations with your mother, her advice. Please accept my apology."

Liara lowered her head. "Thank you. I miss her too," Liara looked at the green where a yellow flower stood lonely among others. She went to it, knelt down and plucked it. Then she returned to the Councillor. "For luck," she suddenly smiled shyly, "we will need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Liara tried to avoid Commander Shepard on board of the Normandy and she was glad to have a cabin for herself. This way, she did not have to share the beds in the crew rooms with the constantly changing shifts. She worked day and night, allowing herself barely any rest and only eating when there was no mess. Now and then appeared Shepard, rubbed her neck nervously and tried to start a conversation. Sometimes they talked about the missions, but almost always Liara blocked the Commander off.

She had prepared herself a few phrases which now went smooth over her lips: "Thanks for coming by," "Maybe later," or "Nice to see you again" were only three examples. During missions, she helped Shepard and the Commander took her to each one, but during the debriefings Liara would leave. "I have more important things to do", she told Shepard.

The situation slowly became unbearable as the Asari declined her participation in the talks with the Salarian and Turian. Shepard had come to her and angrily demanded that she should use her position as the Shadow Broker to convince this pompous, narrow-minded Councillor to cooperate. Liara had told her with a cold voice that she would not abuse her power.

A few days later, Shepard cornered her on her way to the elevator. "Liara please ..." she began, and the Asari turned slowly to face her. "We reach the Citadel in a few minutes. Don´t you think it would be worth the effort that you speak with the Asari Councillor?" Liara sighed and crossed her arms. "Why should she listen to me?" She began. "She knows the facts as well as the matriarchs on Thessia. If they choose not for direct assistance, then it is so. Be grateful that Tevos calmed down Dalatrass."

Shepard rubbed a hand over her chin and pressed her teeth together. "That was not a no," she began. "Is it a direct order, Commander?" They measured each other with glances and then Shepard nodded. "Then I will ask for a meeting with Councillor Tevos." Shepard smiled at her, but Liara only wanted to get away, so she went with fast steps to the elevator.

"Doctor," Samantha Traynor greeted her kindly and she nodded to the young woman from Earth, but gave her no further attention. Liara went on into the cockpit where she watched behind Joker and EDI the approach to the Citadel. Those few moments, when she saw the gigantic illuminated station, gave her peace.

Liara activated her Omnitool and asked for an appointment with the Asari Councillor and surprisingly this was granted immediately. Tevos' secretary asked her to come by in an hour. Liara confirmed and thought about going back to her cabin. She dismissed the idea, and left after the Normandy docked to visit the markets of the lower presidium.

She strolled past the various shops and expenses, and to get a little distracted she looked to the latest clothing collection. The war effected even the clothes and black and other dark colors dominated the selection. When she saw a long black dress in Asari-style - its second color shimmered in silver - she nearly became weak. Only the memory that she would never have the opportunity to wear it stopped her from buying it.

A sound from her Omnitool told her that she would have to make her way to the embassies. Liara had never been in the Asari Embassy. She only knew Ambassador Udina´s office and she was a little excited. She had, if she was honest, no idea what she should say to the Councillor and yet she was happy to meet Tevos again.

Tevos was - like Shepard - unattainable and she consoled herself with the thought of Tevos through her heartache over Shepard. But because of that her stomach tightened as she walked past the receptionist, waiting for the door to open. She walked into the embassy and looked around. The seat behind the desk was empty. "Councillor Tevos?" She called. "Just a moment, I will be with you immediately," she got as answer moments later.

Liara held her hands behind her back and waited while looked around. The room was set up differently than the Human embassy, partly simple, but quite elegant. A big bunch of flowers was almost the only piece of decoration on the glass desktops. A statue of Athame was located at the rear and on the walls were Tevos' statements and a large picture of the Armalis skyline.

"What can I do for you doctor?" Liara looked at the other Asari and noticed the shadows under her eyes. Tevos held a data pad in her hand and after she had put it on the table, she rubbed absently over her forehead. "Bad news?" Liara ask softly, and the Councillor nodded. "We've lost contact with two of our colonies. I tried to talk to the matriarchs, but they ... stick to their opinion."

Their eyes met. "But that is not why you came to me, is it?" Liara forced a smile and she accepted the invitation to come closer. Tevos escorted her out onto the balcony. "Actually, it is," she began and immediately Tevos breathed out and bend her head slightly. "Commander Shepard asked why the Asari did not approach at the meeting, why we hold back ourselves. I had no answer." Liara leaned with her elbows on the railing and looked at Tevos face. Her eyes followed the fine line of her cheekbone up to the eyes.

"I ..." Tevos included the railing with both hands. "It was not ..." she searched for words. The drawing on her face shifted slightly as she contracted her forehead. Then she cleared her throat. "As I already told the Commander, the Asari went down this road - working with the Krogan – before and failed. History teaches us not to repeat mistakes."

Liara smiled at the answer. "And yet history repeated itself right now before our eyes. As fifty thousand years ago the Reapers came back to destroy us."

Tevos' knuckles were light blue, given how hard she gripped the railing. "Still, it's not for us to decide. I have done everything to indemnify the back of Commander Shepard. The Dalatrass wanted her head after the clear violation of the council rights. The Salarian are incredibly fussy when it comes to the presence of a Krogan at an official meeting. That, you can tell Shepard if she has doubts about my help."

Liara sighed at the cool tone and nodded. "I will."

For a few moments they were completely silent. Liara wanted to go, but Tevos put her hand on Liara's shoulder. "Is everything all right doctor?" Liara saw the same haunted look in her eyes as if looking in a mirror and she shook her head. "Will it ever be okay again?" she asked the Councillor softly. Liara felt so lonely and desperate.

"I do not know, but I have a request." Liara cocked her head. "I ... I do know that the Normandy will not leave the Citadel before tomorrow morning. I would like to think of something else this evening...for an hour or two. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Liara wanted to say no, but she agree. "On one condition," she said. Tevos' eyes widened a little and Liara thought she had transgressed an invisible line, but she still continued. "If it is not official, please call me Liara." She licked her lips.

"Good, but only if you call me Tevos." Liara nodded. "See you tonight at eight." Tevos gave her the address and Liara went. Looked back after the door closed, she wondered if she had gone mad. Then she remembered the dress and decided it was time to buy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Liara sat on the bed in her cabin and strapped on the second of her high-heeled shoes. Then she stood up and activated her Omnitool, which lay on the bed and served as a mirror. She was pleased with what she saw. The dress flattered her and the dark color emphasized the blue of her skin. In addition, the fabric felt really pleasant. She didn´t put make-up on, only lipstick. A necklace, a final gift that she still had from her mother, completed the picture. She ran her fingers over the individual links and the pendant and smiled dreamily as she thought of her fiftieth birthday.

_"What do you wish for?"_Benezia had asked her._"One day only with you,"_was her given answer and even if she had not believed it, Benezia had made it somehow possible. It had been a wonderful day. Benezias without her usual stuff that followed her around - her entourage. It had also been their last day together. Each later meeting had been cancelled either by her mother or herself and Liara felt a knot in her heart at the thought. But she kept the necklace, needed it, this last consolation.

She slid one last time over the dress, deactivated her Omnitool and placed it around her left wrist. Her eyes wandered more randomly to her right arm. Like for an unbound Asari typical it was bare. How often she had imagined, when she had walked through the empty corridors on the Shadow Broker ship, she would someday - when the madness was over - wear Shepard's band. How could she have been so naive, she wondered.

"Glyph filter the incoming messages and put them together. Send me a message if you hear anything from Agent Feron." - "Very well doctor T'Soni," came the prompt reply from the information drone.

She left her cabin, stopped for a moment and collected herself. Then she went on to the elevator. Liara licked her lips and wondered what she was doing. But Tevos had indeed only asked for no more than a dinner, presumably to informally learn more about their missions. Moreover, she needed a good distraction.

She left the elevator on Deck 2 and was relieved to see no one. "Liara?" She heard Shepard´s voice from the cockpit and smiled when she saw the Commander there together with Joker. Both wore casual clothing and Shepard got up to come closer.

"Liara? Wow, that looks amazing" called Joker and she felt her cheeks heating up for a deep blush. Shepard on the other hand, looked at her coolly.

"A date?" Liara felt attacked because of the challenging tone but she tried not to show it. Shepard was the last person who should talk like that to her. "A Dinner invitation," she replied still with a smile, turning toward the airlock.

"In this dress? Everyone else would call it a Date. With whom? Or can I read it tomorrow in the news?" Liara paused, then looked back over her shoulder. "Even if it does not have to concern you, Commander, I meet for dinner with Councillor Tevos."

The laughter from the Commander was almost cruel. "You show full commitment in the implementation of my order." Liara shivered for a moment,wanting to slap the Commander, but containing her anger. She said nothing, but left the Normandy immediately and took a deep breath when the airlock closed behind her.

Her stomach tightened as she walked to the waiting cabs and while driving, the feeling did not fade. She was really offended by Shepard's reaction. Ironically, Shepard, who had sex with Garrus in the mess … next to hear cabin, dared to suggest she was a whore who met with the Councillor because she had commanded it. Liara blinked away a tear and thought that she maybe was better off without Shepard.

She paid the driver and got out, looked at the gigantic building complex and was impressed. It was one of the most expensive residential areas on the Citadel, and the presence of C-Sec was high. Liara looked around, saw the clean ways, the green and the fountain with fresh, clear water and breathed. For a moment she just looked at the moving water as it glistened in the light and calmed her mind. Then forced herself to look away, because she didn´t want to be late. Liara walked into the great hall of the building and was greeted by a porter.

"Councillor Tevos is expecting me, Doctor Liara T'Soni." For a moment, she felt fear rising as he looked at his terminal. But then he nodded, he had found her name. "Take the first elevator, it will bring you directly to the suite" She thanked him with a warm smile.

The elevator itself was impressive, with carpet, a mirror in which she once again nervously stroked her dress. She could also sit on a bank which was located on the right side, but she felt more comfortable standing. Liara watched the display of floors. It went up high. So high up she had been the last time at Saren's attack on the Citadel. But not in an elevator. Over the roofs they had worked their way to the presidium, past countless Geth...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stood in a small hallway. Obviously, this hold led exactly to the apartment of the Councillor, because she could neither go left or right, just back or to the door a few meters in front of her.

She licked her lips, went to the door and pressed the buzzer. A camera captured her and Liara looked up. Of course, high security, she calmed herself. This was not the apartment of someone unimportant. After another – what felt like a - minute, the door opened and Liara walked into the suite. She looked around and was stunned by the inside of the apartment and the magnificent view over the skyline of the Citadel, but especially when she saw the Councillor.


	4. Chapter 4

Liara stopped and blinked, trying very hard not to stare at Tevos, but felt that the attempt failed. The Councillor stood in front of a large window and only faint candlelight fell upon her, caressing her soft curves.

Liara swallowed, she knew the dress, a sinfully expensive fabric from one of Aria T´Loaks collections. Over the white revealing dress with the slit skirt, Tevos was wearing a light, almost transparent and softly gleaming coat. Her neckline ended between her breasts and a row of buttons went down to the hem. The corresponding bright-purple gloves she and the high white boots looked simply magnificent. Liara slid uncertainly with her tongue over her lips when she heard Tevos gentle laugh.

"Yes, Aria knows how to design clothes. Given your reaction, I should assume it was worth the credits."

Liaras cheeks burned hot then Tevos came closer. She looked down, then up again and smiled. "Thank you for actually coming." Tevos gave her a kiss on both cheeks, as usual under Asari and Liara and nodded, trying to find her voice. "Up this high, it can be lonely sometimes." Tevos sounded wistful and Liara was very sure the Councillor wasn´t referring to the height of the suite.

"It is my pleasure, Councillor ... Tevos", she corrected herself. "You haven´t yet talked to me a whole evening, Liara." Tevos laughed and Liara shivered pleasantly. She looked around again, and went to the large panoramic front.

"It's very impressive," she said softly, then turned to Tevos. She tried not to stare too long and her eyes wandered in an admiring glide over the device. Looking around the room, she noted that it was tastefully decorated, with discreetly placed decor. The table, which stood close to the windows was already laid out and the glasses flashed in the light of the large candlestand. Real candles as Liara noticed. There were no imitations. "Thanks," said Tevos and joined her. Liara breathed in her scent, her perfume and she found the combination very stimulating.

The food was excellent and Tevos incredibly pleasant to talk to. Unlike Liara initially feared, they were not talking about politics, not about the war or the situation at home. Tevos didn´t asked anything about her mission aboard the Normandy or her work there and to Liara's greatest relief, nothing about Commander Shepard.

They talked about their time in Armali, both grew up in the same neighborhood. Although centuries lay between, the stories were similar: the school, the time at the University. Tevos was really interested in Liara's research and given she herself had been very young at some point in time, as she became really good in what she did, she could also tell some stories about bigoted matriarchs who refused to listen to a maiden. Time flew by and from one to two hours, soon it was four.

Without the sound of her Omnitool - with a message from Glyph – Liara would not even have noticed it.

"It was a really nice evening, Tevos", she said. Liara enjoyed the presence of the other Asari and did not really want to go back on board. She looked in those incredible green eyes and discovered the same loneliness that she herself felt.

"That, it was. Thank you Liara. It may have been selfish, but I needed a distraction." The Councillor gave her name such a pleasant sound that Liara shivered languorous. She got up, walked to the window, only to look out. The view captured her and in the reflection of the glass she saw Tevos slowly approaching. The Councillor stopped close behind her. Their bodies did not touch each other and yet Liara felt the heat, inhaled her scent.

Her heart gradually beat faster as she turned around. They were so tight that her breasts brushed against the Councillor´s and through the thin fabric the sensitive tips tingled. They looked into each other's eyes, then Tevos leaned forward and kissed her, gentle, careful, and with closed mouth. Liara sighed at her lips and forced herself not to grab Tevos, not to pull her closer.

The kiss ended, but they stayed close. Liara was overwhelmed by her feelings. On one side she wanted to throw herself into Tevos' arms, seek solace and refuge, but on the other side stood her education, her youth and uncertainty. Her respect for Tevos' position as the Councillor.

Her knees buckled as they kissed again and this time she could not help but hold on to Tevos' hips.

´_This is crazy_´, Liara thought, but she pushed herself only closer to the body of the other Asari. Tevos started to say something, but Liara put a finger over her lips. She did not want to think. Tevos smiled, bended her head and Liara replaced her finger with her lips.

´It had to be madness´, came into her mind, but was it so wrong to want this? The whole galaxy had fallen into madness, so why not take what was offered voluntarily and why not give everything she possessed?

Shepard's words still hurt and were certainly not innocent of her reaction when her tongue slipped into Tevos mouth. Tevos sighed and the sound trickled through Liara's body. They parted, leaned their foreheads together and each sank into the other's gaze.

"Stay the night," pleaded Tevos softly with a smoky, husky voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Liara did not answer. She could not. She felt once more the uncertainty that took possession of her and she stood still for a moment. But when Tevos moved with her hands along her sides and gently stroked her, Liara relaxed and they kissed again. Liara wanted this, she wanted to find comfort and more in the arms of the Councillor. Tevos ended the kiss and slid her lips along Liaras neck, feeling the smooth skin between the tentacles and as her tongue slipped between the folds, Liara moaned deeply.

"Is that a yes?" Tevos asked in a husky, hoarse voice and Liara nodded. She thought she felt Tevos' relief, as if Tevos herself had been nervous about being rejected too. Her finger glided encouragingly between the sensitive tentacles on the Councillor´s neck. "Yes, I want to stay," she said finally, and they kissed, deeply and passionately. Their tongues played around each other until Liara thought her legs would give in.

Slowly they began to move as Tevos led her toward the bedroom. They stopped only for a moment, as Liara unbuttoned Tevos' coat between kisses and slid it from her shoulders. Her hands lingered a moment on the warm skin between Tevos' breasts. Liara sighed, her breath shaky as she again pushed herself close. Her kisses were passionate and intense.

Tevos opened Liara's dress, and as it fell to the ground, she took a small step back and looked at the young Asari. "So beautiful," Tevos' voice was breathless as her eyes wandered over Liara's body. Liara felt her cheeks burn, but did not care. She leaned forward and helped Tevos out of the dress and as both were stripped to their underwear, they fell down on the bed.

Tevos lay over her, one knee between Liaras legs, on which the young Asari already began to rub restless. The Councillor needed this so much, clung desperately to Liara in order to not lose herself. The last time was too long ago and if she would begin to think now, she would cease. The morning would come soon enough and everything that would happen could still be regulated then.

Tevos pushed all thoughts aside, listening to the soft sighing and moaning between kisses and could not get enough of Liara. She tasted so sweet, her reactions were still so innocent. She reached out and caressed Liara's mind with hers, teased her and when the younger Asari lowered her barriers, they became one. Cautious at the beginning, but then Tevos felt the astonishment about this type of connection. The Councillor raised her head, looked surprised into Liara's through the union of their black eyes, but Liara simply pulled her close again.

_"I've just never been with an Asari before"_, she heard Liara's uncertain voice, but the tone made Tevos shake fiercely: rough, smooth, sexy. Her inner muscles clenched and she rubbed restlessly on Liara's thigh._"It is so much easier,"_Tevos encouraged her, because she felt Liara's thoughts drift to the only other person with whom she had been together and she had so much injured with.

Tevos saw the memories as shadows in Liara's spirit and drove them away with warmth, affection and she was swept away by her own strong reaction to this special young Asari. She slid down Liara's body, her tongue gliding slowly but with pressure, over the tip of Liara's black bra and she was rewarded with a groan. Immediately, the last negative memories disappeared and Tevos shared her own pleasure of their actions.

She rubbed her knee between Liara's legs and was surprised at how wet she was. The thin fabric of Liaras underwear offered little resistance and Tevos had to go down with one hand, to glide with her fingers over the fabric. Liara grabbed her by her shoulders and answered with a soft sigh. Her sounds were consensual and Tevos did not hesitate long, removing the panties with a brief flare of her biotics and as her fingers slipped into the warm velvet both let out a hissing breath.

Tevos was swept away as Liara shared her feelings, her desire, unreservedly with her and she let it happen. Liara's mental barriers were not very strong, but that didn't matter to Tevos. She slid along the edges of Liara's mind, as she slid her finger into her. First one, then a second. That alone would have brought Liara nearly over the edge. It was so agonizingly slow, so gentle, so very different from her other experiences. Tevos heard her thoughts and her stomach clenched as she imagined that someone was not like this to Liara. Tender, as she deserved, because she was still so young. Yet she careful kept those thoughts to herself.

Tevos changed the angle of her hand and muffled Liara's cry of surprised with her mouth as her thumb met the sensitive nerve knot._"This feels so good,"_she said breathlessly and Tevos could not help but agree with her.

It was so damn long ago for her to feel and share these feelings. She moved her hand quickly with her biotics and small showers trickled through Liara´s body. As the asari´s inner muscles clenched around her fingers, Tevos' body answered the echo. She had to break the kiss to bury her face in Liara's shoulder.

Tevos felt the hands on her back that stroked in small circles, deeper and deeper until they found the closure of the bra and opened it. Tevos rose from her and took it off, threw it simply away. Liara slid down with her hands over Tevos' neck and shoulder, and stopped over her fast beating heart. "Go ahead," said Tevos and encouraged her in thought, because the connection was still active.

Liara slid over her, urging her to lie down and began to explore Tevos' body with her hands. A faint flush overspread her cheeks and Tevos found it incredibly attractive. She could not really believe it and yet her body was once again - through just a few gentle touches - in flames and she squirmed impatiently.

She thought that it must been the meld. She could not even remember the last time she had opened her mind like that, without the fear it would be a plot of a competing Asari. Liara did not look up, but Tevos felt the echo of a smile on her lips and the feeling of joy that emanated from the young Asari.

_"You trust me,"_she put her lips around Tevos' nipple and began to suck gently, letting her tongue fast over and Tevos bucked beneath her, just by this._"Strange, isn´t it?"_Liara briefly raised her head, looked into her eyes, but then denied it. She lowered her lips again and continued to explore Tevos' body until the Councillor, perhaps for the first time in years, not really, stopped thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

On the next morning, it took Liara a moment to realize where she was, because the feeling of a warm body next to her was uncommon. Tevos' head rested on her shoulder and the Councillor had slipped an arm and leg over her. Liara did not know what to do. She never had been in this situation - the morning after – and in that position sneaking away wasn´t even an option. Though, not like she wanted to. She wanted to stay a moment longer in the warmth and comfort of this embrace.

A few minutes later, she heard a sigh, indicating that Tevos had woken up as well. "I had hoped we still had some time." Tevos whispered, stroking Liara's flat belly, sliding over the tight muscles and a not yet fully healed wound at her side. Her hand went further, to a larger scar on Liara's thigh. MediGel would make them disappear, but Liara had not thought about it yet and now she was embarrassed because of the scar.

"So young, and always on the front line..." Liara blushed at the words that Tevos breathed more than said. The Councillor raised her head and looked into Liara's eyes, their lips met and with a smile Liara said "Good morning."

Tevos rested her head again on her shoulder. "I was a bit worried that you would regret it. I ... had not planned it..." Liara slid her fingers over the smooth skin between the folds of Tevos' tentacles and elicited a pleasant sigh from the Councillor. "Me neither," she admitted softly, "but it was nice." Tevos agreed with a hum.

"I wish I could invite you to breakfast, but I have a really early meeting." She got up slowly and gracefully, walking naked to the adjoining small bathroom. Liara followed her, leaned her shoulder against the door frame and watched as Tevos turned on the water. "I must also get back on board; we fly off in about two hours." She said, but did not move.

Tevos looked at her, then to the shower and she smiled mischievously. "Would you like to accompany me?" Liara did not hesitate, but nodded. In the shower, she leaned with her back against the closed door, letting the warm water rain down on her and enjoyed the feeling as Tevos rubbed her with soft foam.

Tevos especially dedicated time to the muscles in Liaras neck, which she massaged with gentle biotic showers. Liara leaned her forehead against the cool glass door and groaned, as more and more tension left. Her knees buckled and she threatened to sink to the bottom, but Tevos held her. She turned Liara around and pushed her knee between the younger Asari's legs. Their lips met and they melted into each other again. It was short, intense, and a little desperate, but they came powerfully and clung to each other.

After one last longing kiss, they left the shower, dried off and Liara pulled her dress back on, whereas Tevos slipped into her Councillors dress and in the position that she held. At the door to the elevator, she went to the young Asari, placed a hand on Liara's cheek and stroked her with her thumb.

"Be careful out there, we need you." Liara smiled and nodded. "And visit me the next time you come back to the Citadel." Liara nodded again. Her throat felt much too tight to speak and her feelings threatened to overwhelm her. She had to think about it, about what had happened.

When the elevator was almost on the ground floor, she reached towards Tevos' hand. "Thanks," she said softly and smiled. Tevos nodded to her and as they exited the elevator, they parted ways because Tevos went to one of the other outputs where her driver was waiting.

Liara returned on board the Normandy. It was still early and everyone else had probably returned last night, so she managed to get into her rooms without being seen. First, she put on her normal work clothes, the white-blue uniform. She ran her fingers one last time over the velvety fabric of the dress and smiled dreamily before she put it in the laundry chute. Then she glanced at the news of the day and her mood dropped immediately the second she saw her photo in one of the gossip pages with the title:

_"Is the Asari Councillor Tevos conspiring with Lady Benezia's daughter?"_

The caption was not really suited to brighten her mood. Under a picture of herself and her mother from better times and a picture just before Benezia's death, she could read:

_"Read all about Lady Benezia's and Saren's attempt of conquering the Citadel for the Reapers three years ago and their plan to open the doors to our galaxy._

_- an exclusive report from Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani"_

Liara closed her eyes. Her fingers flew over the terminal and she brought the news site to crash. It certainly would not last long, but she had to admit that it gave her a certain satisfaction. She resisted the urge to blackmail the reporter. That would only bring al-Jilani to the idea that something about this story could be correct. Liara decided to send a copy to Tevos in the unlikely event that her staff had not seen it and concentrated on the other reports she had received over night.

It did not look good, one colony after another fell. When she was finished with the examination after some hours, EDI reported that they were on approach to Surkesh. Liara wondered what they would expect on the Salarian home world and silently questioned if the genophage could actually be cured.


	7. Chapter 7

Sur'kesh was incredibly exhausting, but at least a little success. The Salarian, Mordin Solus, a female Krogan he named Eve and Urdnot Wrex were now on board until the professor was able to synthesize a cure for the Genophage. After the mission, the Turian and Wrex had an ugly conversation, because Wrex wanted a cure before he sent help. EDI had not made it easier by drawing their attention to some problems: rapid reproduction, food, transportation. Liara would be the one to take care of all these problems, Shepard had revealed to her after the meeting.

Liara sat down wearily on her bed and opened the buckle of her boots. She wondered how Cerberus had learned so quickly about Eve. There had to have been a leak somewhere. '_Maybe among the Salarians...'_ she thought. The Dalatrass had been very angry and it was not uncommon for a Salarian to contact an enemy to get what they wanted and they did not want the cure, that, everyone was sure of.

She opened the second boot and slipped out of them, and fell back on the bed_. 'Rest for a moment, just for a few seconds'_, the thought shot through her head. The tension in her neck had returned, but she remembered the touch of Tevos' gentle hands. Liara smiled as she thought of the previous night. At the thought of what they had done, her heart pounded with excitement.

She allowed herself a full five minutes off work and remembered more of the evening. She got up and went back to her terminal to work. But before she dashed herself in the latest horror news, she checked the impact of the news of the morning. As expected, the speculation went to absurd, but Tevos had been given an interview. Liara put it on a data pad, grabbed a coffee and sat in the back of her room on one of the sofas. She stretched out her long legs, sipped at the drink and unconsciously stroked Tevos' portrait.

The Councillor didn't deny the meeting with her, which was not surprising, since there was more than one photo that showed Liara entering the complex and leaving in the morning with Tevos. And yet the more Liara read, the more she smiled and relaxed.

_"Kalisha, neither me, nor doctor T'Soni have family, but we have a common history. Is it really so reprehensible – for the humans - that we try to find a little comfort in those that we know? Shouldn´t we do this in times like this? Remember our friends? Spend time with them?"_

_"But is it not dangerous, for someone in your position, to meet the daughter of Lady Benezia? She has betrayed not only the Asari, but the entire galaxy."_

Liara's stomach painfully clenched as she read this, but Tevos' words calmed and comforted her. It was good to see that there were still some people left who did not hate - political move or not.

_"Lady Benezia has become an early victim of the indoctrination. We are now only at the beginning to understand the exact effects, but she tried to stop Saren. Lady Benezia has repeatedly pointed to the cohesion of the species, that we can only achieve together a common future. She could not foresee that Sovereign was a Reaper. No one could at that time, because it sounded too fantastic, too far-fetched: a race of machines that return every fifty thousand years to destroy all organic life? From Commander Shepard, we know that Lady Benezia broke out of her indoctrination and helped her on Noveria. We should not remember her as a traitor, but for what she was: a great matriarch who served her people over centuries, and a personal friend."_

The reporter had no real biting answer ready for that and yet she insisted that Liara had stayed overnight.

_"Of course, we talked for hours. It was late, very late, and I asked Dr. T'Soni to stay with me. I have a guest room in my suite, if you must know."_

Liara could visualize the smirk, accompanied by a wink and smiled herself, even though she shook her head. The interview turned to the political position of the Asari and Tevos reiterated the great help with the evacuation of Earth colonies.

Liara slid deeper into the cushion, took the coffee cup in both hands and leaned her head back. Tevos had confirmed everything and denied everything and the words that she had said about Liara's mother gave her comfort. She missed Benezia so much. Kalisha could actually do absolutely nothing with the interview, except that she had caught the Councillor by a visit of an old friend.

Tevos had gotten well out the situation and even got a chance to point out the help the Asari gave, even if their Matriachs still held back, but Liara was annoyed that it had been even possible. They would have to be careful, if they should meet again and Tevos had indeed asked for it - more or less. Liara drank the cup empty in small sips and mused about whether she had really done it, or if she had just been polite. She had to admit that she was insecure. Perhaps the Councillor was after this headline and no longer interested in seeing her again? Liara's stomach clenched and she glanced over at her private terminal. A green light that she had not noticed as she had entered the room was blinking. She should get up and see what it was and yet she only drank out and went to the mess to rinse off the cup.

Through the glass of the infirmary she saw Shepard who was talking to the female Krogan. Her feelings for the Commander were still contradictory. After Shepard's biting words, she had said nothing more about it. The commander even had kindly asked about the evening and Liara thought that perhaps she had understood Shepard simply wrong. Garrus and the commander had - at the sight of one of these Yagh - even mocked her though in a friendly fashion.

Maybe it just was not the time for personal grudges, something like that Tevos had said in her interview too. Liara nodded through the window to Shepard and went back to her quarters, where she opened her private messages. As the message began with the image of a yellow flower of Thessia, her stomach tingled with excitement.

_"Thank you for the little warning. This little reporter has slipped again through our network. After I had the pleasure to chat about twenty minutes with her, it would be a monumental disappointment to not see you at your next stop on the Citadel. Please don't make me wait."_

Liara laughed softly.

"Good news?" She turned around startled, because she had not noticed the sound of her door open. For a moment she just stared at the Commander, but then she saw the shadows under the human's eyes.

"Just a personal message, but yes ... good news", she smiled. "Good to hear. We all can use some of this. We are on our way to Grissom Academy, I need you there Liara." They nodded to each other and Shepard left again. Liara watched her for a moment, and then she sought out information about the Academy and its current situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Liara was sitting in the Apollo cafe. She looked in the garden, a data pad in her hand and was unsure what to do. She wanted to visit the Councilor, but she did not dare appear without an appointment. That's why she had sent her a message, but so far she had not received a response and decided to bury herself deep in her work. Liara was so engrossed that she frightened herself when someone spoke to her and was shocked a little bit more that it was Commander Shepard. She had not heard the human coming close.

"Still at work? The idea was actually to relax, to clear your head after two such exhausting missions." Shepard nodded toward the embassy premises and chuckled.

Liara felt her cheeks burning at the suggestion but didn´t react on it. She got up and walked to the railing, ran her hand over it and then stopped, looking down at the lake. The reflection of the artificial sky in the water always had a calming effect on her. Liara was glad that the situation with Shepard calmed down. She would not have been able to endure the permanent state of smoldering air.

"Yes, and here I had really thought I could relax, but one call leads to another." She sighed and looked after one of the birds that lived there. The animal flew low over the water, then it dipped and Liara lost it for a moment until it shot back up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Do you remember the presidium? The last time I saw it, it was completely destroyed by Sovereign." Shepard joined her. "How could I forget, I hardly saw to it after the repairs."

Liara cleared her throat, because she did not want to think of this time and the following wonderful month at Shepard's side. She looked unconscious again longingly toward the embassy and then to the commander. As she spoke again her voice was cool. "The people here have not yet realized the reality of war. We should therefore increase our equipment, while we still can."

Shepard began to wonder about the sudden change from nostalgic to business but said nothing. "Such as?" Liara sat back in her seat and looked at her pad. "E-Zero, mercenary groups and new heavy weapons." She looked up as an Asari brought her a glass and put it on a card. She raised the glass and looked at the card, turned around and smiled as she read the lines that were written by hand in the curved letters of the Asari in front of a yellow flower:

_"Once you are done chatting with the Commander, I expect to see you here…I'll wait, and I am not accustomed to waiting." _

Liara looked up to the window and smiled. Whether it was her imagination or not, she thought she saw the shape of the Councilor in the reflection of the window.

"Speak with the Volus Barla Von. He might point you to some mercenaries who are willing to join us." Shepard blinked, but said nothing now that Liara was now really official talking and nodded. "Just relax for once Liara, I know there is much to do, but now and then, a little stress relief or just a conversation among friends can help clear your head." Shepard tapped the card, then grinned and left. Liara felt her cheeks begin to burn._'Stress relief_?' the Commander could not have possibly meant what she thought, she wondered, or could she?

Liara finished her work and when she was sure to have given all instructions, she stood up, stroked over her uniform and got stuck in a small crack on the side of her jacket. She sighed as she slid her finger along. A grazing shot had caught her there. Her barriers had held, but obviously she was unaware that the material had been affected. For a moment she hesitated, she was embarrassed and wanted to go back on board, but she did not have much time left. Shepard planned a visit to Williams and then she wanted to look among the refugees. Once the Commander had done that, the Normandy would be departing again. Liara guessed that she had another two hours until she got the signal to return on board.

She sighed and went to the elevator, brushed nervously over the jacket and shook her head. Tevos knew she was fighting in the front line; she shouldn't have been embarrassed when these fights left traces. She swallowed anyway, hoped at least to be somewhat presentable, when she greeted Tevos' secretary.

"The Councilor expects you, Doctor," the young Asari secretary smiled and Liara nodded, fighting against the impulse to fumble on her jacket and entered the premises of the Embassy. The lights were dimmed, and she could not see Tevos immediately. Then she saw the Councilor. Tevos stood with her back to her and looked out the window. Liara stopped, held her hands behind her back, put one knee slightly in the lunge and bent her head down and to the side. It was a ritual gesture of recognition of a higher and more important position. From her position, she could not attack first and the sensitive neck was exposed. It was not common anymore, but she knew Tevos was aware of it.

"You're late..." Tevos said softly and turned around, startled, then laughed. "I'm sorry, Councilor, I have no words to excuse me from my mistake." Liara said playing humbly and looked down at the floor. Tevos shook her head and got to her, lifted her chin and smiled. "Flatterer," her hand gently stroked Liara's cheek, drove along the cheekbones to the chin. "Get comfortable," she winked and Liara returned to a normal stand, but her eyes drifted back and forth uncertainly. Tevos put both her hands to her cheeks, holding her head and kissed her, gently and slowly until the tension in Liara's shoulders vanished.

"How was Sur'Kesh?" Tevos' right hand slid over Liara's and she touched her finger fleetingly, before she turned and walked to the corner to a more private space where a cozy sofa stood. On the flat table stood a carafe of wine, two glasses and a bowl of fruit. "Help yourself," Tevos said while she elegantly sat down.

Liara still did not know whether this conversation was more private or more business and she was still slightly unsure how to react. She sat down on the sofa right next to Tevos and leaned back, groaned softly as her shoulders protested, but the noise of the moving rigid lab jacket overplayed it. "Wet, hot, tiring and a success," she summed up.

"I was there a few decades ago. I remember the humidity. In summer, it feels like you breathe water." Tevos took a deep breath and looked into Liara's eyes, and then her eyes wandered anxiously over Liara's body. "Any success?" Tevos' face-paintings shifted slightly as she frowned. Liara nodded. "Then Shepard will be able to cure the Genophage?" Liara looked at her hands, but when looked up as her chin was lifted gently, she saw the worried shimmering green eyes of the Councilor. "What's going on Liara? Do you regret what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

Liara's eyes widened, but Tevos could not shake up the thought. Liara was still very young and such a night could mean exactly that for her, just one night. Had she been so wrong in this young Asari? She stood up and walked to the window. It was evening and the artificial sky turned blood red. Tevos found this selection tasteless, especially when she thought of how many lives were destroyed alone during these hours, but it was the Salarian month and the evenings on Sur'Kesh began exactly like that.

"Liara, I know you're very young," the Councillor glanced back over her shoulder. She sighed, "And I admit that I may have interpreted some of the signals wrong." She automatically took her 'orate position': clasped her hands behind her back and straightened. "Nevertheless, I thank you for the little warning, so I was not surprised by the human reporter."

Liara blinked and stood up. "I'm too young for you ...?" She asked incredulously and stepped toward Tevos. "You ... you think I took advantage of you?" Tevos cocked her head thoughtfully to the side and looked at her. "How am I supposed to interpret your behaviour today? You did not answer, let me wait and presented one of the best submissive poses I have seen for a very long time. In addition, you seem absent. Please," she waved a hand toward the exit. "We have both enough work to waste our time, Doctor."

Liara flinched, but then she shook her head. "No, wait ... please. You have interpreted my behaviour wrongly." She lowered her head again. _She just could not get along with her own feelings_, she thought,_but did she feel something for Tevos? How deep was this feeling? How deep for the Councillor? It had only been a meeting and yet it had landed into the hands of the media. _Liara cursed the human bloodhound. This reporter was always at the wrong place at the wrong time and often even slipped through her broker network.

She was adjusting her words when she felt a touch on her cheek. "I meant the reference to your age not to be derogatory, but please, be so good and explain yourself." Liara snuggled into the warm palm and nodded.

"Please do not think I did not want to answer. After we left Sur'Kesh, we had to rescue the students from Grissom Academy. I was just buried in work and…" her cheeks burned. "I do not know what...it..." Liara stumbled over her words, "between us, it was so...fast and ... but I do not regret it." She looked into Tevos' eyes who tried to find sense in the gibberish. But she thought she understood what Liara plagued and so she smiled, put her hand in Liara's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Me neither," she said softly, "I've decided not to think about it." She let go of Liara and went to the window, leaned with her back against it and looked at the young Asari. "In the past I have ruined too many relationships, or potential relationships, because I just ... thought. I destroyed them – by simply thinking about them," she laughed briefly and quietly to herself.

"Why do not we agree on this: it was beautiful and we feel comfortable with each other, don't we?" Liara nodded to the question and walked closer, let Tevos grab her hands. "And right now it's nice to have someone." She pulled Liara's finger to her lips and kissed her knuckle. "Let us find out and not think too much about it, you've already enough to worry about." She let go of her hands and stroked Liara over her head, pulled her into a hug and then felt how tense the young Asari was, even as she seemed to relax.

For a while they just stood there, Tevos massaged Liara in the neck between the tentacles and the young Asari felt how she relaxed. "Can... I talk to you about something, even if it contradicts our official policy?"

Tevos smirked. "Of course, I have my own opinions you know." Liara did not look convinced, but Tevos decided not to be angry. "Everything that is said in private between us remains private." She confirmed.

Liara exhaled, her warm breath brushed Tevos' neck. Immediately the heartbeat of the Councillor fastened and her stomach tingled. She wondered fleetingly; when she had last felt the symptoms of being in love and was shocked that she did not even remember.

"Do you think it is a mistake to cure the Genophage?" Now it was Tevos' turn to take a deep breath and she let Liara's hands go, then bended her head thoughtfully. "No," she finally said. "I think it is not right to castrate a species in that way ... But I also think that we will have problems with the Krogan after the war. Assuming we survive the Reaper invasion. Krogan reproduce very quickly and now with the possible medical care, their offspring will probably be more likely to survive."

Liara listened and nodded. "I think and fear that also," she admitted softly and Tevos smiled. "I heard what Urdnot Wrex said about the life of the few fertile women and what kind of life they are forced to live... No one should have to live only to secure the survival of the species." A shy smile spread across Liara's lips.

"Do you think I look at it differently," asked Tevos. Liara tilted her head and nodded. She thought it would make no sense if they could not be totally honest with each other. "Liara, I know the conditions on Tuchanka, but our matriarchs do not want a rebellion of the Korgans after the Reaper war. I can understand that too, and if we survive against the Reaper, we will have to deal with the second. But I have met Urdnot Wrex and I think he has - for a Krogan - very unusual sentiments that could make it work."

Tevos could literally see Liara relax more. "Why don't you take the heavy jacket off, Liara?" She asked pleadingly. Liara hesitated a moment, but then complied. Her shoulders were burning now, so much so that they hurt. An atlas had caught her in the Grissom Academy and hoisted her on the shoulders. She would not be surprised to find two large bruises and because she was only wearing a thin white top, Tevos could see them shimmer through the fabric.

"Sit down, please, and drink something," smiled the Councillor in order to mask her shock. Then she left the room for a few minutes. When she returned she was carrying a tray with some food and a tube MediGel. "I leave the order to you," she chuckled. Liara's cheeks were turning purple, but she pulled off her shirt. Tevos took the Tube MediGel and sat behind the young Asari, looked at the bruises and was horrified.

She anointed Liara's back carefully and supported the effect by using her biotics, which gently broke the tension in the muscles and she sighed softly. Liara was a scientist; she should not have to fight. Her researches were far too important to take her on such dangerous missions. Shepard had other people on her team, people who were good at what they did, but with no scientific background as Liara's. Yet she said nothing. When she finished, she turned Liara around in her arms and held her until the young Asari's silent sobs caused by the pain ceased.


	10. Chapter 10

She was standing in front of her terminal when the door opened. Liara did not need to look up to know who had come to visit her, because aside from herself only Commander Shepard had access. "Commander," she greeted Shepard, her hands flying from the control panel. "Doctor ..." something in the way Shepard emphasized the word made her stop. She locked her terminal, and then turned to the human, to give the Commander her full attention.

"Can I do something for you?" Shepard was obviously not come in private intent – then she greeted Liara always with their first name - so it must be on duty. "The Asari did not change their politics." It was no question but still Liara nodded and frowned. Shepard crossed her arms and shook her head, exhaled annoyed.

"Then these meetings with the Councillor were a waste of time?" Liara's eyes widened. "And here I really thought if I give you a little space, room to manoeuvre you'd be able to accomplish this small task." Shepard took a deep breath. "You are the purest disappointment. It is obvious that the Councillor is attracted to you. Coquet with her, let her fuck you, but you can't even do this? What did you do all those times you went to her? You just talked?"

Liara's cheeks burned and she felt sick. "The Asari are known to get into bed rather quickly without being particulary picky. Bring results or I forbid any further meetings, because then I might suspect the Councillor is the one taking advantage of you in order to get information, not the other way around."

Shepard looked into her eyes and her look was cold. "Are we clear?" Liara nodded, even though she was not quite sure to what she agreed. "I hope so," Shepard said as goodbye. "We're returning to the Citadel in two days, arrange a meeting with dinner, you can stay overnight."

Liara looked after her and stared five more minutes at the closed door. Had Shepard always been so cold, calculating and cruel or was it just because of the tension of the war and the enormous burden on the human's shoulders? Liara blinked and noticed that she was crying. She shivered as she thought over the words. Walking numbly back to her terminal, she finished the message she had worked on before. Then she went to one of the two sofas and sat, stared into space, tried to understand. Not only that the Commander had deeply offended her, she had put Liara's race into a single category: whores of the galaxy.

Liara hung her head and sighed. She did not know how, but she knew that Tevos was not using her. Why did it bother Shepard that much? Had she not said it herself, that it's good to have someone to relax with? To talk to? Shepard had offered her friendship, but their relationship felt like a minefield at the moment. And Liara seemed to take each mine she found. She rubbed her eyes and activated her Omnitool, wrote a message to Tevos with a secured line, requesting a meeting.

She would certainly not do what Shepard had proposed. They were all grown up and if she wanted to see someone, she would continue to do so. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The back of her temple throbbed violently, but she was startled when she heard EDI, informing her that they had reached Tuchanka.

Liara had hoped to be able to let her earlier wounds heal. She hoped that Shepard took someone else for once on her team, but it did not happen. Shepard took her to each of the missions and more often than not, Liara had to work late into the night to evaluate results. She knew that if she went on in that way, she would soon collapse, but Shepard turned her down every time she asked for a change.

"Have you gone completely mad? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Liara was just lying with her eyes closed. She was brought to the infirmary after she had been caught by a flash grenade. Liara had not noticed it, she had been distracted by Cerberus. The soldiers had tried to corner her. Then she heard Lieutenant Victus call something and that moment was enough. The garish explosion had immediately robbed her senses and she was downed. Without James she would have died in the dust of Tuchanka, but the soldier had defended her until Shepard could join them. It had been a slaughter. Cerberus had tried everything to get the ancient Turian bomb and in the end the son of the Primarch sacrificed his life for them all.

Shepard was not finished with her tirade and Liara just breathed in and out slowly.

"Commander, maybe we should just give her a little rest," Dr. Chakwas finally said and Liara heard how the commander left the infirmary. She blinked, but before her eyes, she only saw bright stars. "I'll keep you a day here Liara. You need to sleep." Liara tried to smile, but everything in her hurt. "Thank you, Doctor, but I must return to my studies."

Chakwas put a hand on her shoulder. "You can´t even see, don´t force me to give you something." Liara sighed, because the doctor was not wrong. In addition, her head was pounding terribly. She closed her eyes again. "Okay, but just a few hours, I have to finish some analysis and ..." She felt Chakwas give her something. "Very important stuff and a lot of it... I understand. But it does not help when you kill yourself. And do not worry about Shepard. She is just upset because she's worried."

Liara said nothing. Maybe the doctor was right, but she did not want to talk or think about it. This was probably because the doctor had given her something or she was just too exhausted, for she felt herself slowly drifting off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick authors note: I wanna say thank you to the awesome Sarroush! **

**Thank you for finding a meaning in my gibberish and make something good out of it**

Liara entered the apartment-house where Tevos lived. This time, the Turian at the entrance nodded in a friendly manner and told her to take the first elevator. She smiled at him, but as the door closed behind her, she sighed and sat down on the cushion. Shepard had - as Liara left the Normandy - intercepted in a harsh voice, wondering why Liara had not decided to wear something nice for the dinner. '_To spite her probably,_' Liara thought because she had kept to her clothing. She liked her white and blue uniform and she had worked till a few moments before she had left the ship.

The elevator stopped, she left and after the camera captured her, the door opened immediately. But when she walked into the entrance and looked around, she found the suite vacated. She remained uncertain at the entrance as her Omnitool reported a call and when she took it the hologram of Tevos' secretary appeared. "Greetings Dr. T'Soni. The Councilor asked me to inform you that she will be delayed a bit, but you should feel absolutely at home."

Liara thanked her and ended the transmission. She actually felt a little disappointed because she had been looking forward to seeing Tevos. But on the other hand she was also happy that Tevos trusted her so much so that she would leave her alone in her apartment. For a moment, the information broker in her was tingling and whispering seductively at her to bug the apartment. But she rejected the idea faster than it had appeared.

Liara looked around, not sure what she should do. The first thing she did was take off her jacket and hang it neatly. She could of course do a little work, but it had all been done and she could do nothing more for the moment until further analysis was completed. So she went through the large, open living room, looked out into the early evening on the Citadel, and marveled at the sight of the sinking sun. Of course Liara knew it was a simulation, but it still looked incredibly real and calmed her troubled mind.

When the sky was dark, the lighting activated automatically in the area of the apartment where she was. Liara was surprised by it and turned around, but her attention was drawn to a bookshelf. She jittered up and down for a few seconds, then she smiled and walked over to see what Tevos read at her leisure.

Liara ran her finger over the backs of the books. She could see from the covers that some were really old and among them were many autobiographies of famous politicians. Many Asari, but not only, Liara also discovered biographies of Turian, Salarian and even some Humans. It would be cheaper to buy them as an Omnitool app, but Tevos obviously liked the feeling of a book in her hand too.

Liara blinked as she discovered the biography of her mother. She took it off the shelf, opened it automatically to a specific page and stroked gently over the image. It was a picture of herself in her mother's arms. She had been five and Benezia had her on her hip, trying to get Liara's attention to the photographer. It had not succeeded, but the photo was nonetheless one of the best. Benezia smiled so lovingly to her and Liara's little hand rested on her cheek.

Her insides immediately clenched as she saw the photo. She had a copy of it stored in her Omnitool and it always gave her the same feeling when she looked at it. She missed Benezia terribly. Especially in times like these, she missed her advice or just a conversation. Their lives had drifted apart somehow after Liara's fiftieth birthday, but she had always been able to reach her mother whenever she needed her. In retrospect, she wished she would have done it more often. Perhaps her mother would have told her about her plans.

Liara closed the book and put it back carefully. She went through the row, but along other biographies, she found nothing that sparked her interest. In the row below it came books over other species; rituals, gestures, cultural characteristics and more. Then Liara discovered a few novels, obviously Tevos like to read Asari romance novels in her spare time. There were not many, but those that were, were very well-thumbed.

Liara got up and started to turn away when something caught her eye. She pulled out the little book and shook her head. It was one of her own about the Protheans. Having appeared a few centuries ago, it had been criticized incredibly, for how could such a young Asari, barely sixty, dare question hundreds of years of old studies. The edition had been very small and had hardly anyone interested. Now that the survival of all seemed to depend on the legacy of the Protheans, the interest had grown. Apparently all the way up to the highest political ranks.

Liara took the book and sat down in the cozy sofa corner where she began to read. She was so absorbed that she noticed only after a while that she had slipped into a horizontal position in which she - out of bad habit - put her boots on the very expensive cushion. Her cheeks burned, and she pulled off her boots quickly, convincing herself that there was no mold and no crack in the sofa and sighed with relief. Then she lay back down, shoved a hand into her neck, relaxed and sighed. She closed her eyes in order to summarize the chapter again. It was a treatise on the Prothean language and she wanted to go through the information again, to see if her knowledge had expanded in the last fifty years.

An hour later Tevos found her that way - with one arm over her eyes, the book open on her belly and deep asleep. The Councilor had tried to hurry, but had been delayed repeatedly. She took off her jacket and bag, rolled her shoulders and ordered food for the both of them. Then she went to Liara and carefully took the book. When she saw that Liara was asleep, she smirked to herself. She did not find it boring, not at all, but what should one think if an author fell asleep on her own work?

Tevos shook her head and watched the young Asari for a moment. She immediately saw that Liara was exhausted, she had dark shadows under her eyes, some new bruises shown through the thin white top and a new cut went over her lower belly. She clenched her teeth. Countless Asari were fighting and risking their lives for them all and Tevos knew the number. Part of her was afraid every morning to see Liara's name on the dead list. But she would not talk about her fear, and despite all the injuries and the pained expression even in Liara's sleep, she felt incredibly drawn to the young Asari. It was really crazy as she thought about it.

She stood next to the sofa and stroked gently over Liara's forehead. Immediately, she opened her eyes, blinked, smiled and looked even younger. Tevos seemed to have butterflies in her stomach as she looked into those eyes. "I did not find your book that boring, Liara," the Asari's cheeks were red and Tevos' smile was beaming.

"Oh, I did not want to fall asleep," Liara murmured and sat up slowly. Tevos slid into the vacant space between the sofa's armrest and Liara, then they smiled for a moment, simply just sank into the gaze of the other. Liara came closer and their lips met. Tevos was overwhelmed with emotion when her heart beat fastened. She put an arm around Liara and held her close, snuggling while they kissed.

Liara sighed softly at her lips. The burden of the day fell from Tevos and while they kissed, slow and gentle, her stress slowly vanished, until nothing remained but the feeling of velvety lips on hers, and a small tongue that carefully played with her own. It was so sweet, so innocent, and yet Tevos had to hold back, otherwise she would have ripped Liara's clothes off. But they stayed at slow, tender kisses. After a while, they leaned their foreheads against each other and Tevos noted that she grinned like crazy. She gave Liara one last kiss, and then she rose from the sofa and went to the door, because the signal had brought her back to the reality. She knew that the delivery took around thirty minutes and was completely surprised that she had actually forgotten the time.

Tevos fetched dishes from the kitchen, put the basket on the table, then turned, put a hand on her hip and looked to Liara who seemed embarrassed. "I wanted to tell you something, it's about ... Commander Shepard." Liara had decided to tell Tevos before Shepard went too far.

"Good," Tevos looked questioningly.

"Shepard is of the opinion that I only meet with you to implement her order. Do you remember the purpose of our first meeting in your office?"

Tevos blinked. "To change the political opinion of the Asari," she shook her head, but Liara nodded.

"She..." Liara cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back, "suggested that I should take advantage of your interest in me... to get you in bed... to bring the Asari to help Earth."

Tevos' first reaction was almost a laugh. But she saw Liara's pained expression. "Because if not, she assumes that you are exploiting me to learn more about the missions and diplomatic discussions on board and is willing to go so far as to forbid me from seeing you, because it would be an act of treason..." The young Asari rushed through the words and looked at the floor, her face deep purple.


	12. Chapter 12

Tevos weighed her next words carefully, because she knew that this was a sensitive issue for Liara. She rejected her first impulse, to question Commander Shepard's behaviour as a Spectre in front of the council.

"Should I talk to the Commander?" Tevos did not even believe Liara would say "yes", but it tore the young Asari out of her thoughts. "What? No ...No... You do not need…" she said just as Tevos had expected. "I just do not understand her reaction."

Tevos eyed the young Asari who had somehow managed to steal her heart and she found that she had not missed the associated uncertainty of falling in love.

"Shepard left me," Liara said harder than she had probably intended; and did not realize how she hurt Tevos. The Councillor schooled her expression quickly; she was simply used to wearing a calm facade - even in the most impossible situations. Even if she felt like crap on the inside.

"She has someone new and I... me too?" She winked as Liara went through the thoughts in her head again. Tevos waited patiently until the scientist had analyzed herself and then looked up questioningly. "Why did she react that way?" Liara was not able to perceive the emotional rollercoaster she had just set the Councillor on, but Tevos knew that Liara hadn't meant it. The Asari worked, and had most of her young life worked, alone. She went through a series of logical steps in her mind, analyzing, rejecting, thinking about something, getting an idea, pushing it back and forth over and over again.

"Liara," she finally said softly. The Asari blinked, then paused as though just realizing where she was. "Thank you...For telling me about Shepard." Liara blushed and nodded. "It does not bother you?" Tevos smiled. "Should it? Does it bother you?" Liara smiled hesitantly, following it with a shake of her head. "No, she has no right to react that way. Moreover, her proposal was filled with idiocy, and if she stopped to really think about it, she would know that you alone could not steer our policy in a certain direction. We are not a dictatorship," To that Tevos could only nod in agreement.

"She's jealous, Liara." Tevos was glad that she had not ordered anything that needed to be eaten hot, because Liara started analyzing once more. The Councillor decided that Liara had to stop being so sweet, otherwise Tevos knew she would lose her mind. She wondered, however, what she had probably caught from her work. Presumably, the compromise and the simultaneous understanding of all parties. Both were good for her job, but in private matters often a hindrance.

"Since you two've known each other for a while, she has always been your focus. That's changed now," Tevos hoped at least, "but that does not mean that Shepard can get used to the idea so easily. She's just jealous that you do not spend your whole time with her on your mind." Liara frowned. "Is she correct?" Tevos persisted and cursed silently as fear coursed through her.

Liara smiled and nodded. However, that smile suddenly turned very seductive. It was as if she was now truly aware of the situation. She walked toward Tevos and grabbed her hands. "Yes, I admit that I often think of someone else..." she admitted, looked up under half-closed lids. "Only at the order of your commander?" Tevos grinned sheepishly as Liara shook her head. "However, her order to meet you helped. What reason should a small, young, insignificant scientist otherwise have to seek the Asari Councillor's advice?" Her voice was smoky and made Tevos shiver under her skin.

They kissed, slowly and passionately, clinging to each other. "You are neither small nor insignificant," Tevos whispered between kisses. Her hands slid unconsciously under Liara's shirt and she only realized what she was doing when Liara took it off and pressed herself close to her body with only a bra on.

"The food can wait," she whispered to Liara, who nodded. "Help me out of this damn robe..." she turned around. Liara unzipped and helped her undress. Tevos sighed with relief as she felt the cool air glide on her hot skin and she gasped when Liara pressed against her back and cupped her breasts with her hands, massaging them. Tevos held her head to one side and Liara slid her lips over her neck, licking the velvety skin along the tentacles with just a bit of pressure.

What remained of Tevos' rational part the brain told her she should stop. Liara's teeth scraped over her skin at her neck and the hand of the young Asari pushed deeper beneath the fabric of the councillor's panties where she began to fondle her. But Tevos did not want her to stop; she leaned against Liara, stabilized them both with her biotics and groaned under her touch.

While biting the neck during sex with other species was a rather a nice and pleasant highlight; the significance among Asari was much deeper. Tevos felt the effects immediately. Their pheromones streamed, mingled and since Liara was a pure-blood, it was even more intense.

The Councillor almost buckled. Under Liara's teeth she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Liara's finger, which she incited between her legs, rubbing her nipple and the bite, it was all too much. They had to end it, she had herself barely under control and yet she was the one who connected their minds and pulled Liara into an incredibly deep meld.

Tevos clung to the pain in her neck, which chased an excitatory wave after wave through her body. She was so close to reading the Liara's DNA that she almost could not avoid it. However, it did not happen. Simply because Liara weakened the pressure of her teeth, instead of biting harder. But the orgasm was nevertheless intense.

They sank to the ground; soaked in sweat, snuggled together. Tevos let herself fall in Liara's embrace and breathed heavily, turned her head as best she could, and they kissed.

"We have to be more careful," Tevos said softly, turning even more so she could lay her arms around Liara. "I can't remember the last time I got this carried away... or whether at all," she added thoughtfully after a few seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

"You do not happen to have a contraceptive pill with you by any chance, right?" Tevos asked softly, because she suspected that those which lay in her bathroom cabinet for a while - years - would have been expired. But when she looked at Liara, all she saw was confusion. Tevos leaned her back, snuggled close to the warm body and the embrace that the young Asari offered. "You have no idea of what I'm talking about, right?" She asked with a grin. She was not really surprised. Many young Asari, usually in their early two to three hundred years had no idea.

"In theory, I do..." Liara confessed and kissed Tevos on the neck. "Benezia said something, but I never really listened to her… I was too embarrassed at that time." Tevos guessed that if she turned around, she would see a deep purple Asari behind her. She felt the heat on her back.

"Okay, but I do not know if I can hold myself back again. This time it was short and intense, with a little extra...time... I..." she cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Now that I think about it," Liara began slowly, "it would be an honor to have you as the mother..." Tevos swallowed, suppressed the rising panic by the incomplete sentence and turned around. But what she saw in Liara's eyes was pure mischief, so she gave her a kiss. "You flatterer," she winked as she got up. The floor was uncomfortable in the long run.

"Nevertheless, we should take the pill. Yes...that means you too or are you already prepared to get pregnant?" Liara shook her head and flushed again. Tevos propped a hand on her hip. "Does that mean we just, we almost..." she stuttered and Tevos blinked. "Did your mother tell you nothing?" She asked incredulously and Liara looked down.

Tevos sighed, took her hands and kissed her open palms - a very intimate gesture among Asari. "Yes Liara, we almost had. If you hadn't lessened the pressure of your bite, I could have been establishing a nursery right now," Liara smiled even though she still looked terribly embarrassed

"It will not prevent the reading of the DNA, but it prevents getting pregnant. I just hope it has become more reconcilable," she added cranky before she could prevent it. She went into her bedroom and got a dressing gown. "Liara?" She asked enticingly and the young Asari looked up.

"Do you still have plans to stay overnight or have I scared you away?" Their eyes met, Liara came to her and stroked her arm, grabbed her hand and repeated Tevos' previous gesture by kissing her palm.

"I want to stay," she said. Tevos smiled. She looked in her closet and pulled out a second dressing gown. It was yellow and looked nice with Liara's shimmering blue skin tone. "Then you want something more convenient..." Tevos purred and added with a wink, "Your pants are a little uncomfortable." Tevos sat down on the bed and crossed one leg.

"All right... I cannot really go to a pharmacy at the moment... "she mused. "Not after that interview. The headline:_Councillor prefers to think about contraception instead of the war_; I would like to avoid, and I know this reporter." She said it jokingly, but the sound in her voice was bitter.

"I could ask Dr. Chakwas on the Normandy?" Tevos pursed her lips. "I think Asari contraceptives are not on the medical standard stocking list of the Alliance", she dismissed the idea. "The staff here is good, but I would not trust them that far... Ordering and delivering would take too long, but... ah I know." She stood up, adjusted her dress, took care that Liara was out of the camera and built up a connection to her secretary.

* * *

Liara listened to the conversation but she felt awkward. She decided that she would check everything about the secretary as soon as she was back on the Normandy. Still, she could not just suppress the happy smile and she did not want to. When she was together with Tevos she felt extremely good, the loneliness was gone, the burden on her shoulders non-existent and she could actually relax. This relaxation, it was something she had not felt for a long time...If she were to think back on it, the last time she had had a chance to relax was that one month before Shepard's death. And then, chaos ensued.

She looked up as Tevos came back in the room and hugged her. "I'll have to give her a raise," smiled the Councillor and could not resist nibbling on Liara's neck. When they were dangerously close to sinking into the sheets, she forced herself to stop.

"Should we eat while we wait?" Her voice, even in her own ears, was a smoky breath and she saw Liara's eyes darken in response. "I think this would be better," Liara murmured as she bent her head to kiss her. Tevos clung to the fabric of the robe, kissed her longingly and then stood up abruptly.

She licked her lips, pulled on her clothes, took deep breath and went back a step. This little Asari really let her lose her mind. "Food... now…" she muttered, and went back into the living room.

* * *

Aria T'Loak sat in Purgatory and sipped a watered-down drink. Commander Shepard's unexpected visit had distracted her a bit, her mind wandering to difference places, but thankfully, that had not lasted too long. The little interview with the Councillor on the other hand had been more revealing and entertaining. Aria was not interested in gossip, but if the Asari Councillor had an interview with the most notorious human reporter, it attracted her attention.

Especially now, as she was stuck in this poor excuse for a nightclub and a little bored. She smiled smugly and remembered the conversation she had just had with Tevos. The latter had actually tried to look as usual, but her eyes were shifting to and back and if Aria hadn't deceived herself - and she never did – Tevos had some very distinct marks on her neck.

The reason for Tevos' distraction now approached Aria. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. Then she smiled broadly, as the small Asari who turned almost shyly to her bodyguard, reeked of Tevos. Asari pheromones were - compared to those of other species - strong and for the Asari, extremely important. That was the only way they could get the interest of other species. They lured but they also had a message for others of their race. A very clear message: _´Mine, therefore stay away or you'll regret it!' _It was amusing, Aria mused while she waited for T'Soni, how possessive her species was when it came to their partners and Liara T'Soni was clearly uniquely marked. Aria assumed the two had had sex not an hour ago, given the intensity coming out of Liara, and it would also explain Tevos' distraction during her call.

Aria opened her eyes and nodded Shierk to let her pass. T'Soni was carrying something. He scanned it and then let her go to Aria. "Who do we have here? Do I have to expect more crew members of the Normandy today? Should I expect even more important visitor?" An amused smile played on her lips and she looked at T´Soni from the corner of her eyes. She was not fooled by her youthful innocent appearance, she knew she looked at the Shadow Broker, and was curious what she wanted from her.

Liara held out the package and Aria looked at it a moment, but did not grab it. "A gift, I've heard that you don't get to drink anything good here," Liara smiled and opened the package herself. "Let's check it, for your needless worries, but it's not poisoned." Aria had almost bought her cool facade. She took the bottle and turned it back and forth. Then, the Queen of Omega opened the bottle and poured it in two glasses, one of which she handed to Liara.

"Oh, I... do not actually drink," Liara stammered and blushed, but Aria's look silenced her and she started sipping the drink. Then she took another sip and another, only then did Aria decide to indulge in it herself._'If I die, then it had better be with good taste on my lips,'_she smiled and lowered her lids.

"So? What do you want?" Liara chewed undecided on her lower lip, turned the glass in her hands, and then watched - as she spoke - over Aria;s shoulder. "I have... there is... some evidence that an attack is planned on the Asari Councillor and I want to ask you a favor," she paused, glanced at Aria. The queen had not moved but the expression in her eyes had changed and Liara briefly wondered if she would burst out in laughter. "Of course not gratuitous. I have some information from the Shadow Broker I could give you, regarding Omega."

Aria looked at her very hard and then she laughed, perhaps for the first time in days. No artificial arrogant laugh, but a real one. When she was finished and T'Soni had almost completely shrunk in herself, Aria shook her head: "That was good," she mumbled, wiping her eyes. "But seriously, who do you think is sitting before you T'Soni? Are you fucking kidding me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Liara looked aghast at the queen of Omega and felt uncomfortable being dragged to the spotlight. Everyone in the club was staring in their direction, even some of the soldiers from the Normandy and Liara knew that now Shepard would know.

Aria drained her glass and poured herself another, gesturing Liara to drink. "Come on, you rarely get something good in this piss hole... by the Goddess I hate this club."

Liara sat back, sipped her drink and felt her cheeks get hot just after one glass.

"So, seriously T'Soni, what do you want? And stop with that shit that the Broker sends you. Well, unless you have this weird kink where you like talking about yourself in the third person." Liara's eyes widened and drifted erratically back and forth.

"Yes I know, so I'll spare us the talking around it. I hate it when my time is wasted and that's what you are doing right now," Aria took a sip and found that the day was getting really interesting.

"Good," Liara recovered quickly after her initial shock. "It seems that an assault is being planned in the direction of the Asari Councillor. I cannot fully track them yet, but I do not want to inform C-Sec. It seems that the source is not only here at the station, but is involved in one of the highest ranks of the security."

Aria leaned back supple and thoughtfully associated Liara in the movement of a terrestrial predator. In her studies about humans she had found old recordings of big cats. She found it sad that those animals no longer existed.

"And why should I be interested just because someone is planning an attack on your girlfriend?" Aria said it slowly and smirked smugly as Liaras eyes - again - widened and her pale skin tone changed to deep purple. The young Asari drank her glass empty and coughed. "The Councillor is not... We only have seen each other for dinner," she tried to save herself, but Aria uproariously laughed again. It was so embarrassing that Liara slid deep into the cushion.

"By Athame's ass stop it..." she let out a cough. "Are you worried I'm going to sell this information? Stop it T'Soni, I'm not Khalisah. "She smiled and poured them both again, really amused by Liara's blank look.

"You're literally bathed in her pheromones and since these are not transferred through 'eating'," she commented complete with air quotes, "you two just had sex." Aria closed her eyes and her nostrils widened as she inhaled. When she opened her eyes Liara was as red as a Hanar and Aria patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah... Do not feel bad. I doubt that many Asari know to who belongs this special scents", she winked and laughed softly to herself, because she could literally see Liara thinking. At first she hesitated, then her eyes widened and she blinked, her gaze fixed on Aria, but she said nothing.

"I..." Liara fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a datapad. "I do not expect that you will help me out of a sense of duty to our government," Aria laughed again, "but I have information that could help you in return. I have an agent who works in the immediate vicinity of Oleg Petrovski."

With that she had Arias attention and within seconds, the older woman snarled, looking very wolfish. Aria leaned forward and took the pad.

"The General is very vain, he has a valet, which itself is for humans terribly old school, but fits his profile," Liara said. "The man has long been at Cerberus, but has some problems with some views... his girlfriend was an Asari and disappeared."

Aria's eyes glided over Liara's shoulder to a fixed point she stared at some moments. "What do you want in return?"

Liara licked her lips. "Keep an eye or two on Tevos. If anyone can do it without C-Sec noticing it, then it´s you. I'm looking more for clues. Let them come to you, and you might also gain more information on this." She pointed to the pad.

Aria slid over her chin, then nodded slowly, "Well, I'll help you. Two of my men will monitor Tevos and do not worry, she will not notice it." Liara drained her glass, then got up, waited a moment and let Aria alone. The Queen of Omega had become very thoughtful as she turned the pad in her hand back and forth.

* * *

Liara had time. Shepard had sent a message to the team that they would not leave for the rest of that day. She said no more, but it's not like it mattered to Liara. She felt relaxed, she was warm, actually she felt far too hot and she thought that she lurched a little as she left the elevator. She only wanted to see Tevos and surprise her with the fact that they still had an evening they could spend together. She wouldn´t have to do it in person, she could have sent a message to the Councillor's Omnitool, but her mind felt the need to be illogical.

She nodded to a matriarch who left the embassies and welcomed Tevos' secretary. Both smiled and backed away from the gaze of others. "I will inform the Councillor that you´re here, Doctor," she said politely and spoke with Tevos. "You can go in when she's done with her actual appointment."

Liara sat down on one of the waiting chairs and crossed one leg._"You are bathed in her pheromones."_There were only two ways in which Aria could know this: She was either Tevos' sister or the two had slept together. Liara was positive it wasn't the first one.

She would not respond, she would not mention it, because it did not matter. It was certainly an awfully long time ago.

The green light on the door signalled that the Councilor had time for her and Liara entered the embassy, looked around, but before she could do anything Tevos snuggled on her back. Liara turned and they kissed, but Tevos grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away a little bit.

"Have you been drinking?" The Councillor asked. "When did you sleep with Aria T'Loak!?" Liara blurted out and held immediately one hand over her mouth and cursed silently, but the rum befuddled her head. "I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to her regarding work and she..."_´Admitting to transactions with one of the greatest criminals in the universe isn't going to make this better _´ the thought crossed her mind.

Tevos laughed softly and gave her a pat on the butt as she past her and went to the sofa corner. There she sat down and hinted Liara to follow. "And that explains why you have been drinking?" she smirked, "Aria didn't say anything? Surprising, as it would be something she could boast about."

Liara sat down beside her. "No, she only said that I am drenched in your pheromones and she recognized them, then..." Tevos grinned. "Now you can blackmail me. Oh and now that you know, I think I have to order a hit..." She teased and Liara lowered her head, looked at her hands and then sat up again. Tevos laughed and Liara played on with her attitude.

"Yes, Aria and I were a couple at some point, but it's been so long ago. I was not Councillor, but only assistant and she not the queen of Omega, but a commando who would protect us on missions." - "Oh," Liara felt her cheeks burning. Tevos slid closer, grabbed her face and kissed her. "By the Goddess you're cute," she murmured. Their lips met again and they sank into each other.

"The Normandy is staying here for another day," Liara said softly. "That means you can stay another night?" Liara nodded. "If you want me." Tevos eyes darkened. "You would never guess how much." Liara tilted her neck to the side and Tevos accepted the invitation, sliding her lips over the velvet skin.

"Will you tell me about that time?" Liara asked softly and Tevos bit her playfully into one skin fold. "Why?" Her tongue drew small circles and Liara let out a groan. "I would like to know more about you, your past... why she broke up ..."

Tevos grinned and looked into Liara's eyes. "What makes you think that?" Liara smiled at her lips. "Because someone has to be very stupid to let you go," she whispered. Tevos looked deep into her eyes, and beamed. "Flatterer" she answered seductively. "Well I'll tell you, tonight. However, I have to throw you out now." She gave Liara one last kiss and stood up. Her terminal blinked and reminded her of her next appointment.


	15. Chapter 15

"We were so young," Tevos smiled and poured them some red wine.

They sat on the sofa in Tevos' apartment and enjoyed each other's simple presence. "Aria. She used to go by another name at the time, but I'll just stick with the name she uses now. She had just finished her commando training. Unsurprisingly, she had been the best of her class and a promising career was open to her." Tevos smiled. "I was already a few years into the diplomatic corps and lead a first time session on Palavan. It was nothing great, but we were still very excited. "

Liara took her glass and snuggled closer into her corner of the sofa and Tevos did the same. Their legs were intertwined and Tevos felt very relaxed.

"The conference center was situated in a very beautiful valley. It was surrounded by wooded hillsides and we had little cottages for us. It was nice but so boring," she grinned. "And then we experienced mother nature's fickleness." The Councillor grimaced and Liara giggled. Tevos pushed - in memory of the cold - her legs closer to Liara. "We were snowed in…Something I'd never experienced before. It was nothing the Turians couldn´t handle, they were used to it, it just surprised us," she took another sip.

"I ran the whole thing, so Aria and I shared a cottage. One night, when we had been a little drunk, she came up with the idea of an ancient ritual. Maybe you know of it," Tevos cleared her throat and Liara knew what she was referring too.

"If you mean that you should have sex with the leader of your security to find out whether she is really loyal or not, then yes ..." Liara giggled. Tevos cleared her throat again.

"Have I mentioned that we were very young?" Liara nodded with a smile. "And I suspect Aria's pickup lines have improved a lot since then. But, well, this is all just speculation, as I cannot know," she winked at Liara. "But yes that was exactly what was suggested and I must admit it was an intriguing idea. We sat that evening alone in the cottage, a fire burning in the fireplace. I had to admit that she looked very hot in her uniform."

_"By the goddess, sit down! I promise you no one will kidnap me tonight and I won't kill myself." Tevos leaned back and stretched her legs, making her skirt hike up. Aria followed the movement with her eyes and her smile widened. "As if anyone in this weather would make the effort, so get over here." She added, waving her finger. She reinforced the effect with biotics and Aria felt a slight pull._

_"Well, I have no desire to be charged with neglecting my duties. What's up with you ...? Are you not forgetting something?" The brazen grin showed Tevos exactly what she was referring too, but at least she came closer and sat down beside her on the big pillow that lay on the ground. Before them was a cozy crackling fire and as long as she as not moving too __far, Tevos was warm. It was a mystery to her how anyone could like this cold, but the Turians did. Obviously some Asari too, but Tevos had grown up in a warm region._

_"I do not think that this ritual is still being used," Tevos murmured, resting her head to the side so that the other Asari could see it in profile. The wine worked and she opened the top buttons of her robe as she was warm, even under the admiring glance. "Oh yes," Aria smiled and her teeth flashed in the light, "you would not believe how often. How would you otherwise be sure that I was not sent to kill you?"_

_Tevos dropped to the soft pillow and turned to her. "By whom? One other competing beginner who is jealous because they were not sent to Palavan, in the middle of winter to preside over a semi-important seminar?" She giggled, but Aria nodded seriously. She put her hand on the button bar of Tevos dress and then began to open the remaining buttons with dexterous fingers until she could slide the robe apart._

_"No underwear?" She was purring and as their eyes met Tevos felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Did you expect someone tonight?" Tevos hated this haughty tone, while she loved the velvety smoky voice that sent one shiver after the other over her back and between her legs. She would not admit that she had hoped to get Aria in bed. And she didn´t need to say it aloud, because Aria was obviously aware and smiled seductively._

_Tevos decided she had to speed things up. She put one hand around Aria's neck and pulled her closer until their lips almost touched. "You'd be perfect if you didn't talk as much," she whispered, interrupting any further comment with a kiss._

"We spent the entire remaining free time having sex," Tevos chuckled and shook her head in memory. "Did you stay together after that? Or was it just one time?" Tevos sighed when she heard the slightly hopeful tone, but she did not want to lie to Liara. "It was nothing unique, we first saw each other frequently on such missions and then it developed... We were," Tevos cocked her head. "Goddess, together for almost fifty years." She blinked as she thought of it.

"We even moved together, but it soon became clear that Aria wanted more. She was bored and it was getting worse."

_"Drunk again? By the Goddess, what's wrong with you?" Tevos pushed the bottles off the table and carried them to the trash in a single biotic wave. Aria looked at her annoyingly. "So what?" She said and pointed Tevos to sit next to her, but she did not follow the invitation._

_"You know, I just don't understand you. Everyone else would be happy to have the opportunity to be a first Officer on a battleship. That´s what you've been working for and __considering how young you still are, that is an honor in itself. Not a reason to shoot yourself up!" Tevos further admitted to Aria and she stared icily. "And then your boss calls me and asks me why you are not on service." She put a hand on her hip and looked at the Asari sitting on the sofa. "Have you gone completely mad?"_

_Aria had heard enough and stood up to reach out to her. Tevos backed up till she stood with her back against the wall and did not flinch when Aria propped beside her. "Is it impossible for you to be quiet from time to time?" Aria hissed. "You talk and talk and talk ... do you not talk enough in your job? If you want to use your mouth, then at least do something far better than talking with it!"_

_Aria grabbed her by the waist and kissed Tevos hard but after a few moments Aria hissed and wiped her hand across her lip. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the blood. "I will most certainly not sleep with you when you're drunk and angry ..." Tevos responded and wanted to walk past her, but Aria held her._

_Enough was enough. This whole drama had gone on far too long now and even though she loved the other Asari, Aria ruined it. She held her back both as a person and in her work._

_When Aria was about to push her back against the wall, Tevos reached out and gave her hard slap to the face. They stared on each other, one second, two, but then Tevos raised her arm and pointed at the door._

_"Get out of my life... Enough is enough!" Aria looked her in the eyes for a moment, then grabbed her coat and left._

"On that night, she disappeared and did not return. We have not seen each other since then. When she arrived at the Citadel, she contacted me over the intercom, and when there were problems with an employee of the Immigration Department, I helped her, because no one wants a bad-tempered Aria T'Loak between help-seeking refugees ... that have already been through enough …"

Tevos drank her glass empty and looked at Liara. Then she sighed and leaned over to put it on the table. Liara opened her arms and pointed to come closer and Tevos snuggled into the embrace, rested her head on Liara's shoulder and sighed once more.

"You wanted to know what had gone wrong: I talked too much. She got bored, wanted to make more out of her life. I'm afraid I still talk too much…and that she probably got what she wanted."


	16. Chapter 16

Liara worked, humming to herself cheerfully, in front of her terminal. She stopped herself when she heard the quiet hissing of her door opening. "Commander," she greeted Shepard in a friendly way and looked at her with a smile, but returned to her terminal.

"Liara ..? Are... did you find something new about the crucible?" Liara's smile brightened. "Do you mean will it work?" She went to her desk, sat down and opened a few files.

"Yes, it would be nice to know we are not kids playing around with a loaded gun." Liara nodded. "Yes, the damage it could cause if it back fired would be immense, but everyone is working very carefully and the analysis confirms, it will work, if we find the last part."

She got up again and went back to work. "Can I do anything else for you?" The Asari lowered her head and opened the control panel. "Ah... How are you?" Liara chuckled softly. "Good, and you?" Shepard rubbed her neck. "Good, what are you working on?" Liara opened some screens and pointed to them.

"I try to help in deciphering a math problem which though not exactly my area of expertise, translate some fragments of Prothean language. Basically try to convince some matriarchs on Thessia to help us..."

She looked amused at the Commander. "I avoid making a sexual offer to them," Liara winked and Shepard sighed. "Listen Liara, I'm sorry okay?" Liara smiled. "Can I ask you something?" The commander nodded. "If it was the other way around, we would need military help from Earth... would Donnel Udina be the person we need to ask?" Shepard shook her head and frowned.

"No, when the structures were as broken as they are now, you would have to contact Admiral Hackett." Liara smiled when she saw that the commander understood.

"Tevos cannot help you, she doesn´t have the power, but she tried. Instead, you could try to contact Matriarch Lidanya. She commands the Destiny Ascension and thus the Citadel fleet." Liara opened up a portrait and more information popped up on the screen in front of her. She sized them.

"Unfortunately, I can´t come close to her, but I guess you could contact Aria T'Loak." Liara looked over her shoulder. "Why?" Liara smiled coldly. "The two have relatively regular sex. You could ask Aria to throw herself in a fancy dress, blush a little, blink to blend the Matriarch into some help for us? Because we Asari are just not so... picky?" Liara gave her a cold look. "But I doubt that Aria will respond friendlily if you use her as a whore …"

Shepard ran a hand through her hair. "Listen Liara ..." Liara turned to her and put a hand on her hip. "No, you listen to me, now. You've decided to spend your life with someone else and I have that as well. I will continue to meet with the Asari Councillor, so you better get used to the idea. And now I have to work! If you want to talk with someone, try Garrus? Since he is on board, he calibrates the main gun. We have not even used it in all this time, but he is constantly re-calibrating it. So go distract him and if you want results from me let me do my work. Especially since I suspect that you have scheduled me in your squad for the next mission. To shut off those Cerberusanti-aircraft guns?"

Shepard nodded. Liara saw that the Commander wanted to answer something, but she gave her a cold shoulder and smiled wide as the door closed behind the human. That little outbreak had really done her good.

* * *

"I should drag you before a court martial ..." Liara got out of the shuttle and threw her weapon against the yelling Shepard. "It is a prototype ... it warps the whole time." Shepard caught the weapon. "And what about your singularities? I can perhaps understand why you cover my hideout with the grenades from the Salarian weapon, but your singularity often hung right above me and not the enemy. Why don´t you put a big lightning arrow above my head? ... then everyone can see me more easily!"

Liara stopped and looked at Shepard. "If you're too blind to discover a husk that´s climbing over your coverage and nearly falls on you, then ..." James went between the two. "Ladies ... are you loco? It went well ... We have saved the sector and disrupted Cerberus ... We must not continue the war here." Shepard put down her weapons and then took Liara´s prototype apart.

"Why have you talked to Aria T'Loak," she asked softly, but cool. Liara crossed her arms. "Business ..." Jane turned to her slowly, the stabilization mod from the weapon in her hand.

"Then I ask myself, what kind of business has the Shadow Broker to do with the Queen of Omega?" Liara narrowed her eyes by the challenging tone. "Businesses that help us win the war."

Jane threw the mod to James, who caught it and looked at it. "Our ... or the Asari´s? "She walked over to Liara.

"Is it not the same?" she said defiantly. They stared at each other, looked deep into their eyes, a second, two. "Give me a reason why I should not throw you out of the next airlock." Liara pressed her lips together and forced them into a smile. "Because you need me ... yes outside to all you are the radiant leader who unites the peoples, but without my data and resources it would take too long to be possible to find the results for the crucible."

She wanted to go, but Jane held her firmly by the shoulder, and then tapped her index finger against Liara's torso. "Everyone is replaceable Liara ... especially if that someone represents a risk to safety."

Liara slapped her hand away and looked at the Commander, partly angry, partly upset. "You do not trust me and think I sabotage the missions?"

* * *

Shepard nodded slowly and Liara felt how her anger grows. "Have you completely lost your mind to doubt on my loyalty? Because if so I can conduct the research from the Citadel! I do not have to be on the Normandy. There, my work is interrupted every few hours for a job to help you! Where you could take Garrus or EDI instead of me. But no, you always take with me you ... you should ask yourself why!"

Liara turned around to leave. She couldn't understand the human and wanted to be alone to think everything over. But again, she couldn´t, because Shepard grabbed her arm. Liara turned her head and looked into the confused, no longer angry eyes of Shepard. "Liara please ..." but the Asari pulled away. "How could it come to this ..."

Liara stared at the Commander and barely recognized the other people around the Shuttle bay. Cortez sent the other workers off, but remained together with Vega to intervene if necessary.

"How could it come to this?" Liara sighed and shook her head. "You should ask yourself and not me! I have done all I could for you! When you died and Cerberus came to me, I pleaded to the members of our old team to help me ... begged, but each of them had something else to do! Even Garrus has refused to help me because he had given you up ...

No, I went to Omega alone, because I thought if there is even the slightest chance, we must use it ... because I've never given up on you and now you dare to imply a lack of trust in me? I loved you ... Shepard, so much that I needed a year to even get halfway over you ... and then you came back, full of promise of a future for me and then a few days later you replaced me with Garrus. For you the time between the Normandy SR1 and 2, between our love and your wake up... can only be three weeks ... "

Liara felt how her eyes burned, but she suppressed her tears until she could be alone. "If you really do not trust me, I leave the Normandy as soon as we approach the Citadel the next time. I agree with Mr. Vega, the war is out there. We do not need it on board and now, let's rescue my task force; it might be helpful to get resources for the crucible."

She lowered her head, turned around and went past Vega and Cortez and away from Shepard. Liara desperately needed to be alone for a moment.

* * *

As Liara reached the cabin she looked to her private terminal. A green light flashed, pointed something waiting for her, but her stomach clenched painfully, because it did not automatically mean good news. But in this case the news was good. Some of her agents were able to rescue a group of civilians out of a completely destroyed colony and were on their way to the Citadel. Liara sent them new mission objectives and closed her eyes for a few moments.

The partially cool and rational work as broker, even in times like these, often robbed her of all energy. She did it gladly because she knew her work was important, but when she calculated to pure numbers and not lives, she felt how her mind got more and more tired. Sometimes it would be so easy just to think in numbers, without accounting that each number stood for an individual's fate. Then one would only be a one and not a father who gave his life so that his wife and children could escape.

She closed the broker terminal and while she asked for a report from Glyph, she enjoyed a cup of coffee. She guessed that this would probably be the only break she would get this day. Specialist Traynor had sent her the signal of an emergency. Benning was attacked and the Normandy was the only ship that could be fast enough to reach the colony in time.

"Do you have something for us, Doctor?" Liara steeled herself as Shepard walked into the cabin, but nodded and pointed to a map section. "The fights are focused there and the last civilians seem to be stuck there."

Shepard sent the data to her Omnitool. "Since this is purely a rescue mission, I will not need your scientific analysis... I'll be taking Garrus with me this time."

Liara nodded, relieved. She could still feel the exhaustion from the last mission, and even if it were another seven hours to Benning, she still needed a break.

"And Liara?" Their eyes met. "Stay on board." She did not answer immediately, but looked firmly at the Commander's eyes. "Okay?" Shepard asked again from the door.

"Okay," Liara agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later

As the door to her office opened, Tevos rose to greet her guest. A part of her was surprised that the Asari actually followed her invitation, but she probably had put enough subtext into her message. In fact, she had needed more time to write those few lines as for a three-page letter, but Aria T´Loak was a difficult – and often very moody - case.

The Queen of Omega stopped in front of her and bowed with an amused glint in her eyes, before she straightened up and folded her arms over her chest. "What can an insignificant, innocent citizen do for service for our Councillor?", The sarcastic words pearled from her lips and the smile became a nearly unbearable smug.

Tevos decided to ignore it and crossed her arms behind her back while she stepped out onto the balcony. "You are neither insignificant nor innocent Aria and I'm actually surprised. It must be very boring in Purgatory." She let her voice sound from above, but Aria's smile just spread. "Maybe I was just curious and wanted to see you?" Tevos snorted before she took refuge in a clearing of her throat.

"So Tevos, what do you want?" The Councillor leaned back against the railing and let her gaze wander over Aria. The last few centuries had really done her well. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled. Her drawing had always been impressive, but had become expressive with the years. When she discovered a sparkle to the tentacles, she wondered for a moment if Aria did not do something for the little effect.

"I demand that you withdraw your people. Due to our past and the fact that they were very quickly out of the cell, I have not informed C-Sec yet."

Aria did not even wonder how Tevos knew it or that she had noticed, but noted in thought to talk to the two morons that were to keep an eye on her. Tevos was certainly much: A brilliant and very popular politician, funny, charming, and the biggest chatterbox and nag Aria had met in her entire life, but she was neither stupid or naive.

"I will not do that." Now it was Tevos' turn to be startled. She marveled that Aria did not deny it or make a sarcastic comment.

"Then I must inform C-Sec." Aria laughed softly. "You will not." She gave her voice a very familiar sound and Tevos narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying ... to put me under pressure?"

Aria leaned against the railing and relaxed. "No ... report it if you feel like it, but you're right, they would not stay in a cell for too long. Why should they? They have not done anything more then throw an eye on you." Aria laughed again and Tevos exhaled annoyed.

"Well, let´s stop this game. Would you like something to drink? Noveria rum?" Aria nodded approvingly and strolled into the direction of the seating area. She wondered briefly if she should flaw her intermediary,because obviously anyone could get her favorite drink on the Citadel but not herself.

Tevos uncorked a vintage-looking bottle and poured her and the courtesy accordingly herself too. Then she took a sip before Aria and put the glass down, pushed it to her and exchanged the glasses. Aria smiled appreciatively, because this gesture was not widespread outside of Asari-space. Poisoning was no longer as common as a few centuries ago. Moreover, the toxins had become more subtle and seldom came in a drink and a scan with an Omnitool would recognize. They satopposite each other and Aria sighed as she took a sip of the golden brown liquid. Very old and damn good.

"So what's the matter Aria? Why did you, after all this time, decide to tail me? Are we not too old for such a thing?" Tevos asked amused and shook her head. "Get your people off, they certainly have better things to do."

Aria smiled and took another sip while she closed her eyes appreciatively. Then she waved the hand in which she held her glass. "I cannot do that." Tevos sighed. "And why not?" She asked completely annoyed and the tone raised some very vivid memories immediately in Aria who let out a wide grin. "Business, my part of the deal is that I keep an eye on our esteemed Councillor." Tevos snorted indignantly. "For something like this, we have C-Sec …"

Aria looked into her glass and thought about what she could tell Tevos and what not. "Obviously the Shadow Broker fears an attack on you, and because you are so important to all of us ..." Tevos green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The Shadow Broker?" Aria found it amusing that Tevos obviously had no idea who it was, but she did not plan to close that knowledge gap. If T'Soni wanted to tell her girlfriend the truth, then she would need to do it herself. "And what is my safety worth for you?" Aria smiled, then laughed but only because it had to be obvious. "Omega" was the only thing she said and Tevos leaned back into the cushions.

"How accurate is this information?" Tevos emptied her glass and out of an old habit she lifted the bottle with a sway of her biotic to get it closer so she could pour herself anew. Aria followed the whole scene, even as Tevos put the bottle the same way back to the table. She knew that Tevos had to be deep in thought, because strictly according to protocol, this was just a huge faux pas that would certainly never happen to her with anyone else. But it was obviously a habit she had not overcome over the centuries.

"They come from the Shadow Broker ... usually that information is very accurate. And even if not, I have already received my payment," Aria casually shrugged her shoulders. Tevos' gaze slid over Aria out the window.

"I do not suppose that you would otherwise waste your time with it ..." she said softly and Aria laughed dry. "There. You may not like it, but you're important and popular, even if I have no idea why ..." With that she got Tevos' attention back and their eyes met. But Aria did not get a snippy reply. Instead, what she got, for a single moment was Tevos allowing her to see how she had injured her.

"Then maybe I should ask for additional security personnel." Her tone was thoughtful and again Aria suspected more out of a habit. When they had shared their life, Tevos had often considered her next steps aloud to her; what had often taken hours. Till Aria had interrupted her. Mostly it was then passed over into passionate sex.

"No. The information suggests that the source could be in C-Sec itself. Cerberus also seems to be involved." Aria pulled her upper lip back in disgust and clenched her left hand, which until then had lain loose on her thigh. "These humans ..." Tevos blinked, then slowly breathed in and out deeply.

"Well, I have not seen your people ... inform me if you find out anything more." Aria smirked. "Take it as some calls of favor ..." added the Councillor before she sipped her glass. Then she paused and looked in the direction of her terminals. She activated her Omnitool, but only the screen. After a few moments she stood up and walked to her desk. Aria got up and followed her, stood little distant behind her and shifted her weight to one side, while Tevos activated a screen.

The Councillor also stepped back and it amused Aria that she apparently sought her presence. She just snorted and shook her head slightly, but allowed Tevos to stand next to her, so close that her that their upper arms were touching with every exhale.

_"Here is Diana Allers in a live report directly from the Normandy._

_Just now, the convoy has set in motion in the direction of the Reapers and we've received images directly from the surface of Tuchanka, the satellites and the Normandy itself. In addition, we will be able to listen live to the crew on the planet's surface._

_Stay tuned to when Commander Shepard will destroy the first Reaper in this war... "_

"There is someone not convinced of herself ..." commented Aria sarcastic, but also watched the scene, as a huge convoy of armored vehicles was seen. Satellite images showed the Reaper, who was on a devastated planet's surface. His big red eyes lit up and stared in the direction of the convoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Some days later – Citadel (don´t worry, the Cerberus attack will coming, but not just immediately after Tuchanka

* * *

"You're nervous," Aria smiled and stood really close to Tevos, so that the Councillor could understand her in the ballroom.

"Of course I'm nervous... this human bloodhound has taken a record of us and if she digs deep enough …" Aria snorted in amusement. "Please, if she finds anything, do you want me to do you a favor?" Tevos turned her face and looked at the queen of Omega, let her gaze once glide her body up and down. Aria adhered to the prescribed dress code, even if it really only meant that she wore a dress. It was still dangerously short, just not enough to get thrown out of the room. The tight black dress, flattered the curves of the Asari. "No, I certainly do not want you to kill her!" Tevos said it very clearly, hoping that Aria knew she meant it.

At the celebration, after defeating the first reaper and to honor the crew of the Normandy and the few surviving Turian pilots, only a few Asari had appeared. The Salarians were not presence and their councilor Valern had also sent only a congratulatory message. Most of the attendees represented Turian, Krogan and Human; the species that had been involved in the attack and the victory.

Tevos was only there because one Asari had been involved too and not to appear would have been a political faux pas she wanted to avoid. She had to close her eyes and hold onto the table as she remembered the moment where Shepard's squad ran over the bridge, the reaper shot and she had not known for a moment if Liara had survived or not. Also, the following pictures of the crowds of Reaper troops, that the small team had to get out of their way, had been not conducive. Every time something white and blue had flashed on screen Tevos had felt like she was going to faint for the first time in centuries.

"Ms. T'Loak, Councillor Tevos," greeted one of the few other Asari. Until now Tevos had counted five, except the waitresses. "Matriarch Aethyta," she nodded to the old Asari and bowed slightly. "That's what I call a celebration, so many luscious Krogan asses." The Asari laughed in a barking. "If the party really starts, right after the boring talks, you children should be gone." Aria only smiled in amusement and Tevos cheeks blushed slightly at the lewd tone.

"Maybe you should look less at the asses. Even you could walk then from time to time with your head held high," said a cold voice from behind them. "And maybe you'd even see that Turians have much prettier eyes."

Aethyta rolled her eyes and turned her head to the newcomer. "Lidanya, we all know you don't really care for Turians, so confess at last, that you are also just a blue tongue." The commander of the Destiny Ascension threw an icy look to Aethyta.

Tevos cleared her throat and nodded toward the entrance, where the crew of the Normandy just arrived, led by Shepard, but her eyes were directed to the Asari. Liara did not wear her normal uniform, but one that looked almost black in the distance and light.

* * *

Tevos endured the speeches, even if she felt she was getting nervous. She knew the Normandy stayed overnight and she would see Liara later, but here they could not be seen too obviously together. Actually, this was also true for Aria, but apparently the Queen of Omega had decided to mother her this evening. As the last speech was done, the last medal was given - two hours later – she sighed with relief.

"Finally! I hate that. My bones hate this sitting still. Child be as good and get me a drink." Aethyta put her hand on the shoulder of Tevos' secretary, who was like always on Tevos side and immediately the young Asari looked for help to the Councillor. Tevos nodded. "Your bones do not complain in the hands of Krogan," came icy from the side and Aethyta laughed, but a warning glance from the Councillor let her swallow her comment. Aethyta took her drink and sighed in relief, drank it in one and indicated that she wanted another.

Tevos took Siria to the side. "Get the best bottle and please take care that Aethyta triggers no scandal." She saw the desperate look and smiled encouragingly. "So do not let her drink too much too quickly and if it is really getting difficult or tough, let me know immediately." Her secretary nodded with a tortured expression on her face and disappeared again.

Tevos was distracted because she saw Liara. The young Asari was coming in her direction, but was held back by a lot congratulations and always involved in small talk. Tevos' stomach clenched with excitement and she did not even notice that she was jittery, until someone put a hand on her arm and said "Stay calm."

The Councillor turned around and looked into Aria's eyes, whereupon she rolled her own. Tevos then looked towards Lidanya and smiled. "You wanted to do me a favor?" She said defiantly. "Occupy her ... according to my sources, you spend some time with her for stress reduction and right now it might reduce my stress. "

Aria's eyes widened, but she grinned amused while she crossed her arms. Tevos suddenly had to cough, because she was aware about what she had asked Aria and choked on her drink. "Oh, whatever..." she murmured.

"Councillor?" She looked in Liara's eyes and was staggered for a moment as she saw the fire in them. "Doctor, I congratulate you on your victory." She smiled and bowed, one hand over her chest and holding her head downward. Liara blushed immediately, as the other Asari - except for Aria, who only nodded – bowed too. As Tevos straightened again her gaze met Aethyta's and she could not read the view of the Matriarch. She saw pride, but also something else, something more dangerous, but when Tevos blinked it was gone.

Liara nodded to her and then went on following the protocol. Tevos wanted to scream at that moment, but consoled herself that she could see Liara later, alone.

"Oh child, your mother would be so proud," Aethyta embraces Liara. "Thanks Dad," she mumbled, but Tevos and Aria could hear it. The Councillor felt like her world pulled together before her eyes. _'Dad?' _She thought. _'Aethyta was Liara's father?' _But it made sense, since Benezia had indeed never revealed the identity, but had long been together with Aethyta. Tevos blinked and felt the ground beneath her feet begin to shake. Ironically, of all Asari, Aethyta. If she learned that she slept with Liara ... her thoughts raced and her stomach clenched because she knew of some very legendary outbursts of the Matriarch.

She recovered from her shock just to run into the next one. "Councillor, I am surprised to see the representative of the Asari at this meeting." Tevos smiled and looked at the eyes of Commander Shepard. Around them there was silence and then she remembered just in time that Commander Shepard also owed deference. This political scandal Tevos really didn´t needed. No matter what she thought privately of the human, she was an excellent soldier. Tevos put her hand over her heart and bowed to Shepard, saw out of the corner of her eye that the Asari had been waiting for her and it did after her.

"I congratulate you to your victory Commander, it was a shining beacon in this war." Her voice, as always, friendly, warm, but inside she had to fight with herself not to retreat. Shepard replied with a nod, and then the human cleared her throat.

"Would it be possible to have a word in private?"

* * *

I want to thank Saroush for her constant help :) you were really awesome and you should check her FanFictions! But she didn´t have the time to go on, so from the next part I will have a new betareader :) but I think everything will go on as smooth


	19. Chapter 19

Tevos led Shepard in the back of the hall into a small room. She asked the waiters taking a break there to leave them for a moment. As the door closed, she turned to the Commander. "Can I do something for you?," she began, but did not show her confusion.

"Indeed ", the human said and Tevos was taken aback by the formal voice.  
The Commander crossed her arms over her chest and Tevos felt like she was being cornered. She let it happen and simply looked away. "I want that you keep your hands of Dr. T'Soni. She must focus her attention on the study of the crucible and you are too big of a distraction for her. You should understand that."

Tevos held her hands behind her back and clutched the wrists. "Do you always treat your squad like this, Commander?" she asked. Her voice reflected no hint of her indignation.

"If it is a necessity." Tevos nodded slowly. "I understand that, but you are definitely abusing your authority Shepard." The Commander laughed and shook her head. "Oh, I don´t think so. Liara is only 109, and she told me herself that her age is hardly more than that of a child. How much older are you? Five-, six Hundred years? Or even more?"

Tevos eyes widened slightly at the insulting threat. "It is not surprising that you arouse her interest, only that you are taking advantage of her… I would not have expected that from someone in your position." Shepard cleared her throat. "End it, or I'll do it."

Tevos cocked her head. "As I said, you clearly overstepping your boundaries and now you should leave." Shepard's eyes bored painfully into hers.

"Well, then, I´ll speak with Matriarch Lydania, maybe she will be a little," she smiled coldly and condescendingly, "more useful than you have ever been. Tomorrow I will give an interview and if I were you I would end the matter with Dr. T'Soni before that."

-

The door closed behind Shepard and Tevos sank on one of the boxes. The Councillor buried her head in her hands and exhaled shakily. 'What a disaster´, she thought. First she learned that Aethyta was Liara's father and then the heroine of Tuchanka threatened to tell the press about her relationship with the young Asari. The door to the small room opened. "Please wait outside," she said softly, but she didn´t look up. She took a deep breath as the door closed. But then she was startled when she heard footsteps.

"Now would you look at that!" Tevos was looking into the arrogant face of Aria T'Loak, who smiled mockingly at her. "Did this little human managed to force you down on your knees? Really, I m disappointed." Aria sat down across her and sighed dramatically. "Why are you hiding here while your little girlfriend is searching you?"

Tevos felt like she would burst into tears and cleared her throat. She would never cry in front of Aria T'Loak. "That is none of your concern and I would appreciate it if you leave me alone. We ended our relationship long ago, nor are we friends now." She nodded toward the door, but Aria laughed. "Get out!" Tevos shouted, "you can stand outside the door if you're afraid someone will attack me while I am in here."

Aria only shook her head and crossed her arms. Tevos closed her eyes. "No, I'll stay. I want to sit here in the front row and watch how you throw the last bit of luck away, that you'll maybe find in this madness." She smiled as their eyes met. "Oh, now don´t look so horrified, you had planned to do that, didn´t you? I've seen your eyes when Liara called Aethyta "Dad", ... who would have thought that of Lady Benezia. She was probably full of ... surprises." Aria grinned. "And what ever Shepard had told you, was probably something which you already have thought of yourself."

Tevos let out an annoyed breath and hated Aria for she was right. "Shepard threatens to go to the press, because Liara is too young and her work too important ..." she was startled about blurting it out. Had she just said the truth to Aria? Had she gone mad?

"Liara is old enough ... since when are we interested in age differences ... would be quite lonely after some time if you only date Asari in the same age." Aria shook her head. "What counts is what is between you and her and you would be really stupid if I had to explain this to you." Tevos was grinding her teeth. "That you´re leaving is no longer an option?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Tev what is wrong with you?" Her head snapped up and she looked at Aria. "No one has called me Tev since..." she blinked as she tried to remember. "Me. I know, I've been keeping an eye on you." That raised the Councillors attention. "Why," she asked confused. "Because you were the only person who has dared to hit me and has survived. You were right back then, and as a thank you I have taken a little care of you."

Tevos was feeling queasy. "Have you ever regretted? That it had ended between us?" Tevos had needed a long time to overcome the sadness, no matter how happy she had felt about the separation in the end.

"No. We do not match. You talk too much." Tevos pouted and exhaled slowly. "In addition, we had different goals for our lives." To that Tevos could only agree.

"But you're equivocating ." Aria smiled when she realized how much she was annoying the Councillor, but she decided not to give in now. She did not know exactly why she was so interested in this particular topic, perhaps out of boredom and especially because it annoyed Tevos.

"By Athames ass you're really that stupid? You´re really going to throw the last bit of happiness that you could get away because a fucking human is telling you to do so. And Aethyta is now and then a little grumpy, but she has a good heart. But if you ever tell her that I said that, I´ll have to kill you …"

Tevos laughed at the threat, but she found nothing she could respond with. Aria had a sharp mind and drew the correct conclusions; which she'd been already thinking about herself.

"And I have the seen these looks you two exchange very often, mostly of my dancers in my direction," she grinned lasciviously. "Tev there is a simple solution to your problem. A solution in which it would be no longer important if the Commander would talk to the press. That way, you would only have to deal with Aethyta. The galaxy is burning and no one would be interested if you´re have bound yourself with an Asari."

Aria paused as Tevos looked surprised and speechless to her. The Queen threw two bracelets to her, which she had held in her hand and Tevos caught them. She stared at them as if they were poisonous snakes.

"I'll tell you something: We could die in any second. Whenever the Reapers decide to attack the Citadel. Or Liara could get killed during one of these fucking dangerous missions."

Tevos swallowed and tried to hate Aria for telling the truth. What was wrong with this Asari? Couldn´t she not simply be arrogant, overbearing and only focused on herself as always? Aria constantly ruined everything, even her desire for solitude.

She looked at the woven ribbons, realizing that they were bonding bracelets, and thought that this could only be a dream. So much madness could not happen in one day. The bracelets were kept in the classic three colors: purple for the blood of Asari, blue for the water from which they came and orange for the smaller of the two suns. She brushed over them with her thumb.

"This is such a stupid idea ..." she said, but her voice was barely much than a whisper. Aria shrugged. "Do you really want to waste time to play this farce? To pretend that you do not love or even know each other, even if everyone can see the opposite?" Aria snorted in amusement as Tevos shook her head.

"We hardly know ourselves", Aria realized that Tevos had thought out loud again and discussed her plans for her future with her and the Queen of Omega felt an ache behind her temples.

"In the fifty years we were together, had you ever thought of binding with me?" Tevos lowered her head. "No ... I was too young." Tevos thought that she had sounded more like Aria.

"Now go out there, make it a classic proposal, so that I have something to keep me amused during this evening. I am not into Krogan as Aethyta, and therefore the party is terribly boring."

Their eyes met and they both knew, Tevos would not do that. Aria stood up and stroked her short skirt. "Stop thinking. This could be your last hours or the last few weeks. Do not let that time go to waste…" She did not turn around again, but left back an astonished Councillor, who was deeply lost in her own thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Tevos needed a good twenty minutes, then the pounding on the door became louder and she decided to stop hiding from the world. She nodded politely to the waiters and while she was returning to the room she was carefully holding the two ribbons in her hands. She stopped at the corner of the room and let her eyes wander.

She was glad she did not see Shepard and assumed that the Commander was still speaking with Matriarch Lidanya. But Tevos knew that the Matriarch couldn´t help. All Asari battleships that served in the Citadel fleet were under order of the Citadel Council, but could only be released in a lengthy process. As long as the Matriarchy on Thessia didn´t gave another order. Lidanya would certainly point that out to Shepard. Sparatus would probably want to support the Commander, but it gave Tevos some satisfaction that Shepard would also need to come to her, because the Salarian would be of no help.

Tevos saw Aria on the other side of the crowd and their eyes met. The Queen pointed with a nod in a different direction and Tevos heart beat sped up to a unhealthy rate immediately. Liara seemed to shine. Her blue skin was incredibly well emphasized by the dark and shining armor she wore that evening.

"Councillor?" Tevos blinked and looked at her secretary. "Is everything all right? I was worried because you disappeared for more than an hour." The young Asari frowned, but Tevos answered with a warm smile.

"Everything is fine, thank you Siria and you may go if you wish to do so - you are relieved from duty. I see Matriarch Aethyta is quite...busy." The young Asari giggled, as they watched the Matriarch chatting with a huge Krogan. "Dr. T'Soni wishes to see you."

Tevos had to have imagined the wink of her secretary. 'Is everyone going crazy this evening? ' She wondered. Tevos just nodded as a sign that she understood the sublimial encouragement, and she slowly proceeded through the ranks. From the corner of her eye she saw Sparatus, the Turian Councillor, as he stood more as just proud next to the new Primarch. But she did not stop, evaded him, and that brought her slowly closer and closer to Liara.

She wouldn´t propose in public, partly because she didn´t feel like doing Aria a favor, but mostly because she didn´t want to embarrass herself in front oft he two other Councillors. Tevos wondered if she should do it at all, but she felt the ribbons in her hands, the velvety texture and although they were nearly weightless the weight was enough to keep them in the center of her thoughts. Did she really want this? She heard Liaras softly laugh and saw her bashfully shutting her eyes as a Krogan made her some compliments. Tevos was grateful for Mr. Vega that he stood at Liara's side. Despite her impressive skills in combat and in bed, Tevos thought to herself with a smirk, she looked young and fragile between the large, armored krogan.

The Councillor stopped just diagonally behind Liara, nodded to the bystanders and hid the ribbons in one hand behind her back while she touched Liara VERY slightly with the other, just that no one had noticed. Immediately, Liara turned around to face her. Her gaze caught between breathless admiration, her movement ceased as she wanted to embrace her, she didn´t know what was happening and then..

At this moment Tevos realized it. At this very moment a bomb could have been detonated, but she lost herself completely in Liara´s eyes and saw nothing else but her. But she remained silent. For centuries she had avoided any scandal in her life and never pursued a romantic relationship. She could not speak with Liara now, she decided to do it later, but then someone bumped into her and pushed her into Liaras arms. Tevos opened her hand in shock and dropped the ribbons.

Liara stabilized her with a firm grip on the hip close to her own body and Tevos swallowed, put her hands on Liara's upper arms and already sank back into her blue eyes. Her heart bumped in her throat and she nearly lost her breath.

"Madame Councillor?" She had to force herself out of Liaras arms with all her self-control, to pay attention to the Human who had politely talked to her. In Vegas hands were the two ribbons and Tevos was startled when she heard a chuckle behind her. Of course, none other than Aria had pushed her. The Queen of Omega probably guessed that she would not get her entertainment without a little bit of interference and Tevos knew her well enough to know that Aria would not back off now.

She cleared her throat, dodged Liara's look and took the ribbons out of his mighty hand. "Thank you," she murmured, and he beamed at her. Tevos felt terribly embarrassed and had to suppress the urge to hit Aria with her elbow as the Queen of Omega whispered "Do it! Now." She looked at Liara whose look was directed at her hand and felt again how the ground began to shake under her feet.

Her eyes met with Liara and Tevos knew Aria was right. But she also feared that Aria would do something very dramatic because they were not at the center of everyone's attention. She took Liara's hands in hers, cleared her throat, because it suddenly felt terribly tight and dry. Some part of her wondered what she was doing here. Did she really want to propose to an Asari after the second date? However, a slight nudge in her cross brought her out of those thoughts again.

"Liara, I've been thinking. I have seen the pictures of Tuchanka and ... well… we could all die tomorrow."

´By the goddess that sounded awful, even in my own ears´, Tevos thought. She licked her lips and stepped a little closer, just inches separated them from each other. "And I do not want to die without doing this. I've never felt so much in my life for someone and even though we know each other for only such a short time, so I know you are the right one."

She took one of the ribbons in the right hand, turned Liaras hand around and put it into her open palm.

Tevos heart beat painfully as she formulated the next words. If she was wrong, if Liara said no,... she wanted not even think of what would happen then.

"I love you. Do you want to spend your life with me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Tevos felt like she would faint in any second. She looked into Liara's huge blue eyes and saw how the beautiful young face turned from pale to purple.

"Tevos, I ..." Liara paused, confused, but then smiled.

_'Please say yes…'_, Tevos pleaded in thought. If this proposal failed, she would have to kill Aria out of pure frustration... and probably fail, but she would try nevertheless.

"I do not know what to say…" Liara ran her left hand over her forehead.

_'Yes would be appreciated'_, Tevos thought and guided Liara's hand with her fingers to form a fist, as she held the ribbon tight. "I do not want to die without letting you know about how much I love you." Tevos said quietly with a hoarse voice. She did not notice how quiet it was, her only focus was Liara.

"Neither do I." Liara said softly, her voice trembled and she smiled weakly.

Tevos felt like she was being relived from a lot of weight from her shoulders and even without Aria poking in her back again she knew what to do. She put both her hands on Liara's face and kissed her deeply, long and lovingly. Tevos did not care if the whole galaxy would see it. She closed her eyes as her lips fused with Liara and clung to her, wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

"Yes.." Liara murmured softly, then more clearly. "Yes." They shared one more kiss and then a single person behind them applauded, but even more began to cheer in a matter of seconds. Tevos simply grinned, not even noticing that Aria had put her in the center of attention - again. She took Liara's hand and tied her the bracelet and while Liara was doing the same with her more and more fell in the applause.  
Tevos guided Liara's hands to her lips and was extremely happy. In all this madness, she was actually just happy.

"You could have asked me what I think about you proposing to my daughter," a gruff voice behind her said and Tevos paled. Matriarch Aethyta was drunk and thus a high security risk. "But since we only knew each other for a few days," she said to Liara whose eyes sparkled like stars, "I forgive you if you invite me to the ceremony itself."

Liara embraced the matriarch, who then held Tevos at the shoulder and watched her stern. "Hurt her and ... I had a thousand years to learn how to fight dirty ..." she winked, but Tevos nodded.

"And you .." Aethyta looked at the Aria which stood at the edge. "I've seen how you have pushed her. Well done", she grinned and Queen of Omega smiled smug.

Tevos noticed a flicker in Liara's eyes and turned around, just to see Commander Shepard, who had returned with a exhausted Lydania. The Matriarch stopped beside Aria and whispered something to her, probably for a later meeting, as the Queen of Omega nodded in response.

"Commander, you've just missed something", Vega said and held up Liara's arm with the bracelet.

"Councillor ..." Shepard stared at her. Tevos saw the suppressed anger and yet she did not care.

"Commander" she tilted her head a little to an indicated nod.

"Liara?" Shepard asked, confused and then the face of the young Asari turned deep purple. "Are those …" Liara nodded. "Well, good job" Shepard hugged her crew member and even though her voice was really friendly, it sounded like a subliminal threat and the look she threw at Tevos was bleak. Vega stopped one of the waiters and gave both Liara, Shepard and Tevos and a glass of champagne.

The Commander gave him a puzzled look, but he just raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Well," Shepard cleared her throat. "A toast to the Councillor and Dr. T'Soni", she began, and made a mental note to kill Vega later in the training. "And the fact that we work for a future where they and we can all live in peace." She raised her glass and then took the first sip.

Tevos looked out of the corner of her eye to Aria which seemed very pleased with herself and knew that the Queen of Omega had a lot of fun with her staged drama. Tevos saw Sparatus and knew that he was more outraged that she had stolen the show.

"Liara", she heard Shepard say quietly. "We're only going to recover some artifacts in the Vular system. Take tomorrow off, I presume you can work one day from here?"

Liara wanted to protest out of reflex, but gladly smiled "Thanks, Shepard." She hugged the Commander and then the human turned to leave. Tevos stepped a little closer to Liara and was still wondering if they had all lost their minds. "We have some important asari business to attend to-in my penthouse" she whispered in her ear and Liara nodded.

* * *

They were silent on the way to her apartment, but when the door of the elevator closed behind them and they were finally alone, she embraced Liara. "I've been waiting all day and night for this," she whispered, before their lips met. Liara only hummed approvingly and wrapped her forearms around Tevos neck. They did not notice how fast the ride was over, only the constant signal of the elevator brought them back to reality.

"Is that the only reason for your request?" Liara just beamed as she took off her uniform jacket after entering the apartment. From close Tevos saw that it was not black, but a very dark purple, that suited Liara perfectly. The downside was that she would not get Liara out of it quickly enough for her tastes.

"Well, my love, it is one reason, but my main reason is that we really do not know how much time we have for each other. We Asari tend to like to wait ten or twenty years to get to know each other, but maybe we will not have that much time. And I do not want to hide our love for each other in front of reporters."

Liara started slowly opening the collar of her Councillor´s dress, but fear started to take over her mind, so she had to ask: "And about Shepard ...". As soon as she heard Liaras words, she put both palms on her cheeks, gave her a kiss and smiled.

"What the Commander had requested had been ridiculous and had nothing to do with my decision. In addition, bondmate bracelets are not just lying around everywhere", she winked and Liara blushed again. "But if you don´t want to...?"

The young Asari immediately shook her head. "No. I like the idea, I'm just worried about your reputation."

Tevos felt heart-warming. "I think the matriarchs just have more important things to do than to care about my love life. And now it does not matter whether any reporter see us together."

Tevos walked towards the doors of her bedroom and turned back to Liara. "Are you coming?" She asked, opened her dress and let it slip from her shoulders. Tevos enjoyed the admiring glance over her skin as she only wore very thin, black lace underwear.

Liara nodded, then opened the locks that bound her clothes and went to her. Still at the door they clung to each other. Their hands glided over the body of the other and they kissed, deeply and slowly. Tevos did not want to wait, she stretched out her mind after Liaras and as she lowered her barriers, they melded.

How they made the last few steps to the bed they did not notice, but they let themselves fall on it, took off the last bit of fabric and Tevos pushed herself over Liara. After the images of Tuchanka she was so desperate to feel her, to feel that Liara lived to banish the terrible images out of her head. Several times she had feared Liara would have been killed. She had heard the cries, the mighty crash of the Reaper as he opened fire. If Aria had not supported her in the moments she would have fainted.

They kissed more consensual and Tevos pushed her knee between Liara's legs, stroked with her hands over the torso of the young Asari. She heard the faint moan and the little whimpering noises calmed her soul, that told her that Liara was fine.

Liara put a hand on the neck and exerted pressure between the crests. Immediately Tevos' body responded and a hot wave shot through her. She had to break the kiss to take a breath, and while she stretched her neck Liara lifted her head and bit her in the neck. The Councillor moaned and felt a rush of deeper desire.

They sank so deeply into the other, that they no longer knew where they started as an individual or ended. They were literally one. The stroking and rubbing was becoming desperate, until they came in unison. They clung to each other in order to keep their bodily contact as their shared orgasm subsided.

It took a while but they eventually got a sense of their own bodies. Tevos was lying on Liara and slid off her only to immediately cuddle closely. Any separation, even for just some inches, would have been to much for them. Liara gave her a kiss and grinned. " I wanted you to know ..." Tevos silenced her with deep kiss, but Liara eventually got her voice back: "I was so surprised…" Tevos could not resist kissing her again and when they parted their lips, Liara' face turned purple while she said:" I love you too, Tevos."

Tevos found this blush terribly cute but also incredibly sexy. "I thought so when you said yes", she gave her a wink and laughed. She could not remember the last time she had spent time with someone in bed , laughed and relaxed. But she liked it and she hoped that they would have much more time for each other.


End file.
